Mis Niñas Favoritas
by Paleontologia
Summary: Rachel y Quinn tienen tres hermosas hijas, Miranda, Bethany y Melissa, sus niñas favoritas.
1. Las Berry Fabray

Dormir es uno de los placeres más grandes para ellas y más después de una noche como la que tuvieron hasta hace unas horas, pero desde hace algunos años no podían darse ese gusto de quedarse en la cama, ya sea dormidas o despiertas, hasta la hora que quisieran porque tenían una gran responsabilidad, en realidad, tres, tres responsabilidades, hermosas y la luces de sus ojos.

-_¡MAMAAAAAAAAA! _– escucharon gritar desde algún lugar de la casa, no sabían cual, pero de la casa

-¿Tu o yo? – pregunto a su mujer que seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Tú – respondió sin abrirlos

-Pregunto por cortesía, te toca a ti – la empujo un poco

-No, ve tú. Tu preguntaste – se volteo dándole la espalda para tratar de seguir durmiendo

-_¡MAMAAAAA! –_ otro grito

-Deberías ir antes de que aparezcan aquí – le dijo sin voltearse y podía jurar que aun con los ojos cerrados

-Estoy pensando dejar que aparezcan y nos vean así – se refería a su cuerpo desnudo y al de su mujer

-Que nos vean – dijo restándole importancia – Ahora, quiero dormir

-_¡MAMAAAAA! _– otra vez

-Suerte – le dijo burlona aun sin voltearse

-Te toca a ti, ¿lo sabes? – dijo algo molesta, siempre era lo mismo

-La última vez fui yo – esta vez se volteo

-Falso, fui yo, siempre voy yo – le dijo quejándose

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo

-Ahí vienen – dijo

-Hazte la dormida, tal vez así se duerman también – dijo acostándose junto a su mujer

Rápidamente la otra se acostó sobre su pecho y ambas se hicieron las dormidas, aunque el sueño se las haya ido.

La puerta se abrió y tres cuerpos entraron a la habitación

Una manito al aire comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

Índice arriba, medio arriba y anular arriba.

- ¡MAMAS! – gritaron haciendo que las dos mujeres se sobresaltaran

-¡Dios mío! – se ponía la mano en el pecho mientras se tapaba y maldecía a su esposa por haberse dado la vuelta y no ir a atenderlas o ella misma no ir a atenderlas

-¡Niñas!- regaño - ¿Qué les he dicho de gritar así?

-Tenemos rato llamándolas y ninguna viene – se quejo y sus hermanas asintieron

-¿Llamándonos? Lo siento, pero a mí nadie me llamo

-Gritaron por nosotras que es una cosa muy diferente

-Mami – se quejo cuando estuvo de parte de la otra – Siempre vienes cuando gritamos

-Tu madre no me dejo ir, yo moría por ir con ustedes a ver qué pasaba – su mujer la miro incrédula

-Mama – la miraron dolidas

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada – la seguían mirando igual - ¡Rachel! – se quejo

**R: **¿Qué? – Pregunto – Yo quería ir con mis niñas y tú no me dejaste, igual que siempre, Quinn

**Q: **¿De verdad le creen? Ella quería quedarse durmiendo – ver a sus hijas abrazando a su mujer les dio a entender que si le creían – Adivinen quien hará el desayuno

-Tú – respondieron todas

**Q: **Error. Su mami, ya que ella siempre quiere estar con ustedes y complacerlas – la morena la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Nos harás el desayuno, mami? – pregunto una de sus hijas ilusionada

**R: **Claro, mi amor. ¿Qué quieren?

-Panquecas

-Tocino

-Tortitas

Rachel miro a su mujer suplicante que la veía con una sonrisa burlona

**Q: **No – se burlo y se meto al baño

**R: **¿Qué les parece cereal? – Las niñas negaron – Muy bien, vamos

Las cuatro salieron de la habitación directo a la cocina.

* * *

Quinn llegaba a la cocina donde se escuchaba el gran alboroto de sus hijas y su mujer. Se encontró con una imagen bastante graciosa, todas llenas de harina y algo de huevo.

**Q: **¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo riendo

-Mami – gritaron señalándola

**R: **Traidoras – susurro

**Q: **Muy bien. Mimi lleva a Mel a bañar y Beth a tu baño… Y NO QUIERO JUEGOS EN LA DUCHA

-Sí, mama – gritaron las tres y se fueron escaleras arriba dejando a sus madres

**R: **¿Yo también puedo ir a bañarme?

**Q: **No, lo siento. Tú debes quedarte y ayudarme a limpiar este desastre, preparar el desayuno como se debe y luego podrás bañarte

**R: **Pero tengo huevo en el cabello, ¡HUEVO! – Quinn rodo los ojos – Un animalito – sus ojos se cristalizaron

**Q: **Ve y vuelve, inmediatamente, Rachel Berry Fabray

**R: **Si, señora – hizo gesto militar y salió de la cocina, pero regreso – Antes – beso sus labios – te amo, Quinnie – dijo en broma

**Q: **Te amo, Rachie – le siguió la broma

Rachel podía ser demasiado dramática cuando quería, en exceso, pero estaba acostumbrada, era su trabajo.

Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray, una actriz de teatro, cine y televisión, cantante. Lucy Quinn Fabray Berry, fotógrafa y directora de cine y teatro. Cada una ganadora de muchos premios. Ambas estaban casadas desde hace diez años, la prensa lo sabía y no tenían problema con ello, las mujeres tenían sus carreras lo suficientemente solidas como para dar la gran noticia. También tenían tres hermosas hijas.

Vivian en Los Ángeles, en un gran mansión con muchas habitaciones, piscinas, dos canchas de tenis, baloncesto y futbol soccer.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo directo a su habitación, pero decidió detenerse en la habitación que tenía en la puerta una pasarela que con dos reflectores como iluminándola y arriba tenía el nombre de Beth en letra cursiva.

Toco la puerta y un "adelante" desde adentro le permitió entrar.

Se encontró con su hija luchando por sacarse la camiseta.

**R:** ¿Te ayudo? – dijo con una sonrisa. La niña asintió y Rachel la ayudo

Bethany Elise Berry Fabray, su hija del medio, de tan solo ocho años. Conocida como Beth, ya que no le gustaba que la llamaran Bethany. Una niña rubia, de hermosos ojos avellana, una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera y una voz que podría matar. Fanática de la moda. Capaz de comerse libro tras libro sino la detienen, por lo que puedes hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. Bastante parlanchina y animada. Una versión miniatura de Quinn, físicamente.

**R: **¿Qué te parece si tus hermanas, tu y yo nos damos un relajante baño en la bañera? – le propuso a lo que la otra asintió emocionada, amaba bañarse con su madre y sus hermanas – Le avisare a tus hermanas. Te espero en el baño – salió de la habitación y se fue a la habitación que esta frente a la de Beth

Al igual que Beth, Miranda tenía algo en su puerta. Una bailarina de ballet en un gran escenario, en una esquina superior tenía una máscara triste y en la otra esquina una feliz.

Toco la puerta y Miranda le abrió.

Miranda Rose Berry Fabray, su hija mayor de diez años. Apodada Mimi, cuando Beth no podía decir su nombre. Una niña de piel blanca, cabello negro liso y largo, hermoso rostro que la hacía ver más espectacular con sus ojos azules, que cambiaban según su estado de ánimo. A veces demasiado tímida y muy observadora. Llevaba la danza en las venas y le encanta pintar. Le encantan las artes. Fue adoptada días después de nacer, su madre biológica murió en el parto y no había rastros del padre, lo que ambas mujeres internamente agradecieron.

**R: **¿Todo bien aquí? – pregunto con una sonrisa

**Mi: **Todo perfecto – abrió mas la puerta y mostro a su hermana pequeña

**R: **Vamos a bañarnos las cuatro juntas – le dijo con una sonrisa – como en los viejos tiempos – Miranda sonrió y la pequeña salto a los brazos de su madre – Me la llevo. Te espero en la habitación – salió de la habitación

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hija más pequeña que tenía una raqueta de tenis golpeando una pelota.

Melissa Alexandra Berry Fabray, la menor de sus hijas, seis años de edad. Una pequeña de cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos café claro y una sonrisa compradora. Hermosa en todos los sentidos, una niña que podía conseguir lo que quería con solo batir sus pestañas. Amante de los deportes, sobre todo del tenis. Una personalidad explosiva, sumamente orgullosa y fiel a su familia. Una mini versión física de Rachel, aunque su nariz era pequeña y muy bonita.

**R: **Enanita, vamos a bañarnos ve por tu ropa

**Me: **Si, mami – corrió a su gran armario

Cuando su hija regreso las dos caminaron a la puerta y se encontraron con Mimi y Beth esperándolas en la puerta de la habitación de sus madres.

**R: **¿Listas, mis amores? – pregunto a sus hijas. Todas asintieron y entraron a la habitación de sus madres guiadas por Rachel

Entraron al gran cuarto de baño y para su sorpresa se encontraron a la rubia mayor en la gran bañera.

**Q: **¿Pensaban bañarse sin mí? – Pregunto con la ceja levantada - ¿Qué esperan? Entren

Las niñas no se hicieron esperar y todas se metieron a la bañera.

Este era uno de los momentos favoritos de las niñas, bañarse con sus madres en su gran bañera, tiempo en familia y se divertían cuando a su mami Rach se ponía a jugar con la espuma haciéndose peinados y poniéndose una barba, lo que hacia reír mucho a las niñas. Quinn lavaba en cabello de sus hijas y las ayudaba a mojar más su otra madre.

Quinn estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el abrir y cerrar de las puertas, eso solo le indicaba una cosa, Rachel planeaba algo y no se equivoco. Entro al cuarto de Miranda y le conto que se bañarían con su madre y hermanas. Inmediatamente se fue a su habitación y preparo la bañera para sus amores.

Rachel estaba más que feliz, tenía al amor de su vida y a _sus niñas favoritas_.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Este es otro nuevo fic de Rachel y Quinn con hijas**

**Espero les guste**


	2. NIñas Exploradoras

Cuando Quinn dio el permiso de que sus hijas entraran a las niñas exploradoras pensó que sería buena idea, sus hijas tendrían más tiempo para compartir entre ellas, conocer a otras niñas y aprenderían nuevas cosas, pero no estaba en sus planes tener que vender galletas su día sábado, el sábado que usaba para descansar.

**Me: **¿Mama, estas listas? – anunciaba llegando junto a sus dos hermanas, todas con sus uniformes de niñas exploradoras

**Q: **¿Cómo me metí en esto? – se pregunto a su misma

**Mi: **Mama, debemos irnos. Tenemos que vender cien cajas para ganarle al equipo de Natalie Drocosca – arrugo la cara

**B: **No me agrada esa chica. – Frunció el ceño – Tenemos que destruirla

**Q: **Niñas, ¿Qué les he dicho de hablar así? El punto es conseguir sus insignias, no vender más que las demás y tampoco destruirlas

**R: **ACABAREMOS CON ELLA – grito llegando a sus hijas y su mujer

-Siiiii – gritaron las niñas

**Q: **¡Rachel! – Regaño – NO debemos pensar así, ¿recuerdas?

**R: **¿Qué diablos? Quinn, tú me convenciste para que ayudara a las niñas con esto, ¿recuerdas? – Imito su voz – Me dijiste que teníamos que ayudar a nuestras princesas a ganar y acabar con las demás – dijo citando las palabras de su mujer

**Q: **De acuerdo, puede que haya dicho eso, pero… que rayos, ¡ACABEMOS CON ELLAS! – grito y las niñas la corearon

**B: **¿Por dónde empezamos? – pregunto emocionada

**Me: **Los vecinos – grito contenta

**Mi: **Mel, no tenemos vecinos – le aclaro a su hermanita - ¿Un supermercado?

Todas aceptaron la idea y se fueron al supermercado con las cajas de galletas

* * *

Las chicas estaban sentadas junto al resto de los padres aplaudiéndoles a las niñas que habían conseguido vender todas sus galletas. Para disgustos de las Berry Fabray sus hijas no estaban entre esas niñas, de hecho estaban sentadas junto a ellas aplaudiéndole a los demás, entre esas, el equipo de Natalie Drocosca.

**B: **Esto es culpa de mama

**Q: **¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?

**Me: **Si, mami

**Mi: **Estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanas

La rubia miro a su mujer

**R: **Lo siento, amor, pero las niñas están en lo cierto

**Q: **Lo que me faltaba – se cruzo de brazos. No había sido culpa suya

**FLASHBACK**

Las Berry Fabray estaban en la entrada del supermercado, tenían una mesa con sus cajas de galletas y esperaban a que sus clientes llegaran.

Algunas personas se acercaban a preguntar por las galletas, otras pidiéndoles autógrafos a sus madres y algunos niños por las pequeñas.

**R: **Si otra persona se les acerca a alguna de las cuatro con otras intenciones que no sea comprar galletas los golpeare con las raquetas así como la chica de esa película, ¿de acuerdo?

**Q: **¿Celosa? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada

**R: **Por supuesto que si, nadie se mete o se le insinúa a mis mujeres, son MIAS

**Q: **Me gusta cuando te pones así – le dijo agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a ella – ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algún lugar libre por aquí?

**R: **Tal vez – Quinn comenzó a besar su cuello – Amor – llamo a su esposa

**Q: **Mhm

**R: **Las niñas

**Q: **Dejemos a Mimi a cargo y vamos a buscar un lugar para nosotras

**R: **Me encantaría, amor, pero debemos vender estas galletas – Quinn resoplo frustrada

**Q: **Esta bien, pero me debes compensar en casa

**R: **Las veces que quieras – prometió

**Mi: **¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Espantan a los clientes

**Me: **Mami – se acerco a la morena - ¿Por qué nadie nos compra galletas? – pregunto triste y a la morena se encogió el corazón

**R: **Son unos perdedores, cielo. Pero no te preocupes, compraran todas sus galletas

**B: **¿Lo prometes? – pregunto, ella también estaba pendiente de la conversación

**Q: **Lo prometo – se unió a la conversación con Miranda

Para su mala suerte a las chicas no les fue nada bien y Rachel termino espantando unos cuantos niños que se acercaban, Miranda los veía, Beth les sonreía y Melissa les batía las pestañas, caían hechizados, pero Rachel los espantaba antes que pudieran comprar galletas. Las niñas se molestaban, pero era su mami y con su mami no podían molestarse más de dos segundos.

* * *

**Mi:** No puedo creer que nos corrieran del supermercado – decía con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla

**B: **Es culpa de mama – decía desde la otra puerta

**Q: **¿Qué? – Pregunto desde el asiento del copiloto volteándose para ver a sus hijas en el asiento trasero – No es mi culpa, es de Rachel

**Me: **Mami no tiene la culpa

**B: **Es cierto, mama, fuiste tú, por estar coqueteando con la gerente y hacer que mami se pusiera celosa

**Q: **Trataba que comprara todas las galletas – se defendió

**Mi: **Te salió muy mal porque vamos camino a casa, con las manos vacías y muchas cajas de galletas

**R: **Aun podemos buscar otra forma de vender, nos queda un día

**Q: **Tal vez si aceptaran que nosotras les compremos las galletas

**B: **No, mama. Esta en las reglas

* * *

Jamás pensó que le tocaría llamar a todos su amigos avisándoles que iría con sus hijas a visitarlas y ofrecerles galletas para comprar y ellas poder conseguir una nueva insignia.

**Q: **Tengo una idea – dijo llegando a la cancha de tenis donde estaban Miranda y Melissa jugando mientras Rachel leía una revista y Beth leía un libro.

**R: **Ilumínanos, cariño – decía con sus gafas de sol puestas aun viendo la revista. Beth ni despego la cabeza de su libro

**Q: **Nuestros amigos, ya he llamado a algunos que están dispuestos a comprarles

**R: **¿Dispuestos? – no se lo creía

**Q: **Bueno, obligados, pero ayudaran – le resto importancia

**R: **Eso es más que suficiente – dejo la revista en la mesa – Niñas – llamo a sus otras hijas – vamos a vender galletas

Guardaron las raquetas y las pelotas y se fueron a la casa de sus amigos a vender

* * *

**Q: **SANTANA, ABRE LA PUERTA – gritaba golpeando la puerta – SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ ADENTRO

**S: **_Mentira, aquí no hay nadie_

**Q: **¿Con quién hablo? – pregunto irónica

**S: **_La contestadora, deje su mensaje después del bip… Biiiip – _imito

**Q: **¿Santana? Es Quinn. ACABARE CONTIGO – pateo la puerta

Rachel, Miranda, Beth y Melissa la veían desde la camioneta algo avergonzadas con los hombres de seguridad.

Estaban en casa de la cantante Santana López, amiga de las dos mujeres, pero esta no le quería abrir la puerta a su esposa y con toda razón, pensaba la morena. Quinn estaba fuera de control, bueno, la escena lo demostraba.

Santana no le abriría la puerta, lo sabía, había podido aguantar un poco más, a diferencia de sus otros amigos que al ver la mirada de Quinn pasaron el dinero, tomaron algunas cajas de galletas y corrieron a refugiarse en sus hogares. Su esposa sí que daba miedo.

**Mi: **Si grabamos esto tendríamos muchas visitas en youtube

**R: **Es buena idea – suspiro – Ayúdenme a meter a su madre en la camioneta

**Me: **Aun nos quedan 23 cajas de galletas por vender

**R: **Lo lograremos, princesa – recibió un beso en la mejilla – Quinn – la agarro de la cintura – vámonos a casa

**Q: **ME LAS PAGARAS, LOPEZ. MIS NIÑAS RECORDARAN EL DIA QUE NO QUISISTE COMPRARLES GALLETAS – gritaba mientras era arrastrada por Rachel a la camioneta

**Mi: **Lo único que recordaremos es el día que mama le grito a una puerta como loca – Beth comenzó a reírse

* * *

**Q: **Muy bien, nos falta una caja de galletas

**B: **¿Los guardias de seguridad?

**R: **Tu mama los obligo a comprar doce cajas o los despediría – seguía leyendo su revista mientras le daba un trago a bebida y veía a su hija pequeña ganarle otro set a su hija mayor

**Q: **¿Y si vamos al centro comercial?

Rachel respiraba profundo, cuando a su esposa algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja era difícil sacárselo. Comenzaba a darle miedo la situación y estaba segura que las niñas terminarían muy decepcionadas por todo esto. Miro a su mujer y vio esa mirada, competitividad, la que le ponía los pelos de punta.

**R: **Muy bien, pero este es el último intento – dejo su revista – Mimi, Mel, al auto – las niñas dejaron el partido y repitieron la misma acción que en la tarde

Llegaban al centro comercial e inmediatamente Beth comenzaba a ver algunas tiendas de ropa y se llevaba con ella a sus hermanas olvidándose de la venta de galletas. Rachel veía a sus hijas y a su mujer.

Quinn se acercaba a cualquier persona para ofrecerle las galletas, pero todos las rechazaban o salían corriendo por la mirada amenazadora de la rubia.

**Q: **¡VAMOS! ¿Alguien quiere una caja de galletas? – grito frustrada

**R: **Quinn, nos están mirando – susurro sonriendo

Quinn se paro sobre una silla

**Q: **Hola todo el mundo, soy Quinn Fabray, mi esposa Rachel Berry y mis hijas – señalo – por supuesto, eso ya lo saben – dijo con aires de superioridad. Rachel y las niñas solo daban pasos hacia la salida avergonzadas– Estoy ayudando a mis hijas a vender galletas para conseguir una nueva insignia en sus bandas de niñas exploradoras, así que… ¿Quién quiere una caja de galletas de Berry Fabray? – pregunto y todos los fanáticos de la rubia y la morena se acercaron a comprar cajas de galletas

Vendieron más de trescientas cajas en el centro comercial, las niñas estaban más que felices, solo quería que llegara el día de las premiaciones para restregarle a Natalie Drocosca y su tonto equipo su éxito en la cara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Q: **No contábamos con que la señorita Jones estaría ahí – seguía cruzada de brazos

**B: **Sabia que no debíamos hacerle caso a mama

**Mi: **Lo peor de todo es que le ganamos a todas estas chicas

**R: **Pero no como debían. Saben que su mama es muy competitiva en estas cosas – las niñas bajaron la cabeza – No culpen a su madre, aunque si sea su culpa… Auch – recibió un pellizco – el punto es que llegaran más oportunidades donde puedan acabar con Natalie Drocosca – les guiño un ojo y volvió la sonrisa de las niñas

**Q: **Gracias, amor – beso su mejilla – pero…

-Ahora tenemos una insignia especial para tres señoritas que trabajaron muy duro en esta venta de galletas – dijo – Con trescientos sesenta y dos cajas de galletas vendidas, esta insignia es para las hermanas Miranda, Bethany y Melissa Berry Fabray

Las niñas se levantaron de sus sillas sin creérselo y subieron al escenario

**R: **¿Fuiste tú? – le pregunto

**Q: **Al parecer la señorita Jones tiene una superior – dijo con una sonrisa

**R: **Debí imaginarlo – sonrió y beso a su mujer – eres genial, amor

**Q: **Lo que prometo, lo cumplo – aseguro viéndolas con una sonrisa – sobre todo si es para _mis niñas favoritas_

* * *

**Aqui el proximo capitulo**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Esto tratara de la relacion entre Rachel, Quinn y las niñas**

**Si hay muchos reviews actualizo mañana y Deseo de amar pronto jajaja los capitulos estan escritos, pero no me ha dado tiempo de pasarlos**


	3. La mejor Berry Fabray Parte I

Algo que tenían claro las Berry Fabray es ser siempre la mejor en todo lo que se proponían, por eso desde que pudieron demostrar lo que más les encantaba hacer se esforzaban por ser la mejor en eso.

Miranda era la mejor en su clase de danza, tenía la mayoría de solos en sus recitales, pero practicaba mucho y daba lo mejor de ella cada vez.

Beth era la niña con más actitud en la pasarela cuando modelaba para diseñadores y líneas de ropa para niños y se esforzaba para que las cosas salieran como tenían que ser.

Melissa iba a una escuela de tenis donde era la mejor. Vencía a niñas más grandes que ellas en set seguidos dejándolas en la cancha y a los presentes con la boca abierta. Practicaba a diario.

Aparte de eso, también eran las mejores de sus respectivas clases en la escuela y actividades extra cátedras. Todo esto lo lograban las niñas esforzándose y practicando a diario, dando lo mejor de ellas para lograr lo que querían como lo hacen sus madres, pero todo esto tenía algo negativo, la competitividad entre ellas para demostrar quién era la mejor en todo.

Entre ellas se retaban, quien hacia ciertas cosas más rápido y mejor que la otra, quien podía aguantar más cosas y quien podía conseguir lo que quería en menos tiempo. Ocurría casi a diario y a veces Rachel y Quinn tenían que mediar y en algunas oportunidades castigarlas para que dejaran de hacerlo.

* * *

Era lunes y las Berry Fabray desayunaban juntas como todos los días. Era inicio de semana por lo que tenían que organizarse según las agendas de las mujeres

**Q: **Así quedan las cosas, yo las llevo al colegio, Rachel las buscara, las llevara a sus actividades de hoy: Melissa tenis – la pequeña morenita sonrió y asintió – Miranda danza – la niña asintió antes de llevarse otro trozo de fruta a la boca – Bethany sesión de fotos… conmigo – la rubia rodo los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo y asintió fastidiada – Rachel ira por Mimi y Mel, Beth regresa a casa conmigo – todas asintieron – esto no sería necesario si les pusiéramos chofer

**R: **Nadie llevara a mis niñas mientras yo pueda hacerlo – Quinn rodo los ojos, a veces su esposa era demasiado sobre protectora

**Q: **Mis amores, terminen de desayunar que se nos hace tarde – todas asintieron

* * *

**-**Hey, Beth – llego su mejor amiga hasta ella

**B: **Hola, Em – saludaba

-Escuche que tu hermanita le está dando una paliza a un Dave Karofsky

**B: **¿Melissa? – le pelirroja asintió - ¿Dónde está?

-En educación física – la rubia la miro confundida – en tenis – rodo los ojos

**B: **Vamos a ver – camino junto a su amiga a la cancha de tenis del colegio donde varios alumnos y maestros veían el partido

Dave estaba sacando y como era de esperarse su hermanita iba dos sets arriba 6-1, 6-0 y solo le faltaban dos juegos para dar por ganado este último set y el partido.

**Mi: **No se cansa de hacer esto – llegaba junto a su hermana con su mejor amigo Sam

**B: **¿Por qué esta vez?

**Mi: **Melissa le dijo a su profesora que no podía hacer educación física por recomendación de su entrenador y Dave la comenzó a molestar diciendo que era mentira y era muy mala jugando al tenis

**B: **Y por naturaleza debe demostrarle lo contrario – la pelinegra asintió

Melissa tenía un match point, miro a Dave antes de sacar y sonrió, inmediatamente sus hermanas reconocieron esa sonrisa _"hasta aquí llegaste" _era lo único que decía la sonrisa y así fue cuando con un excelente ace ganaba el partido.

La morenita miro a todos de manera petulante, se acerco a Dave le dio la mano, luego a su profesora de educación física y se dejo vitorear por todos los espectadores.

**B: **Presumida – le susurro con los brazos cruzados a su hermanita que llegaba a donde estaban ellas

**Me: **Soy la mejor en todo – se cruzo de brazos sonriendo

**Mi: **Presumida

**Mi: **Cuando logres ganarme un set hablaremos – dijo y se fue con sus amigos dejando a su hermanas – La dejo ganar - aclaro

**B: **Si claro.

**Mi: **Tu tampoco puedes ganarle y mucho menos bailar mejor que yo

**B: **Por supuesto que puedo

**Me: **No, no puedes – regresaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Emma y Kurt

**B: **¿Es un reto? – entrecerró los ojos

**Me: **Hagámoslo más interesante – las otras dos la miraron – Una apuesta

**Mi: **Me gusta. Haremos todas nuestras actividades en común y las actividades de la otra para demostrar durante toda la semana y el domingo se decidirá quién es la mejor en todo

**B: **La que gane tendrá una placa y se colocara en la sala de trofeos – las tres chocaron sus puños de acuerdo teniendo como testigos a sus mejores amigos

**Mi: **Lo olvidaba, no se pueden enterar – hacía referencia a sus madres. Las otras dos asintieron y cada una se fue a sus clases

Cuando llegaron a casa las tres se encerraron en la gran biblioteca de su casa mientras sus madres preparaban la cena

**Q: **¿Qué se traen esas tres? – preguntaba a su mujer mientras cortada algunos tomates

**R: **No lo sé, pero estoy segura que nada bueno

**Q: **También lo creo – miro a Rachel y se dio cuenta que estaban solas en la cocina – Amor

**R: **Mhm – sintió los brazos de su mujer rodear su cintura y besar su cuello – ¿No puedes esperar a que ellas se duerman? – La rubia negó – hagamos esto rápido y vamos por una ducha – Quinn sonrió

* * *

Las tres se entregaron copias de sus tareas de ese día, se posicionaron cada una en un escritorio y a la cuenta de tres comenzaron a hacer las tareas.

Miranda tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era pan comido, ella iba unos grados más avanzada que sus hermanas por lo que no tenía problema alguno.

Beth también estaba relajada las tareas de sus hermanas no era complicada, incluyendo la de matemática de Miranda, ella también comía libros de matemática avanzada por lo que era sencillo.

Melissa si estaba más complicada, la tarea de Beth no era tan difícil, pero las matemáticas de su hermana mayor la tenían vuelta un lio. Corrió por un libro de matemática para tratar de ayudarse, pero para su desgracia su hermana mayor termino primero que todas

**Mi: **Listo – dijo con una sonrisa

**B: **Yo también he terminado – dejo el lápiz en la mesa. Posaron la vista en su hermana menor

**Me: **¿Qué? Soy más pequeña

**B: **Yo también y he terminado

**Me: **Eres una nerd, claro que ibas a terminar – Beth frunció el ceño y Miranda rio – Esto no vale, los problemas de matemática deberían estar fuera

**Mi: **No te quejes, Melissa. Comparemos resultados

Beth y Miranda tenían todo igual, pero la ganadora fue la hermana mayor porque termino primero y a Melissa solo le faltaron los problemas de matemáticas de Mimi.

**Lunes: Miranda: 1 – Beth: 0 – Melissa: 0**

* * *

Al día siguiente decidieron dejar las actividades escolares fuera de la competencia, pero Miranda se negó a perder su punto, en el momento lo había ganado limpiamente y a las más pequeñas no les quedo otra que aceptar eso.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encerraron en la sala de juego para tener una competencia de videojuegos habían elegido uno juego cada una y para tener la victoria ese dia tenían que ganar al menos dos juegos. Miranda fue la primera con Guitar Hero ella eligió, Beth Just Dance y Melissa Smash Bro. Ganadora Meliss contra Beth, al parece Miranda no era muy buena en los videojuegos.

**Martes: Miranda: 1 – Beth: 0 – Melissa: 1**

* * *

El miércoles las niñas estaban preparadas para la siguiente actividad, doblar ropa. Si, doblar ropa. Era día de ropa limpia por lo que había mucha ropa que doblar y también ganarse unos puntos extras con sus madres.

Se dividieron todas las prendas de ropa en partes iguales, tenían que doblarlas bien como lo hacían sus madres, la que terminara antes que las demás la ganadora.

Victoria para Beth.

**Me: **No es justo – se quejaba – No sé cómo doblar esto – mostraba una sabana esquinera

**Mi: **¡Beth! – Regañaba – las esquineras no estaban incluidas

**B: **No es mi culpa que ella la agarrara – se encogía de hombros – Gane, no pueden hacer nada

**Me: **Tramposa – la señalaba con el dedo

**Mi: **Estoy con Mel – se cruzaba de brazos

**Me: **Tramposa – volvía a acusar

La puerta se abrió y apareció Rachel

**R: **¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Mi-B-Me: **Nada – dijeron al unisonó – solo estábamos jugando – respondió Miranda

**R: **¿Y todo esto? – se sorprendió al ver la ropa perfectamente doblada - ¿Ustedes lo doblaron? – Las niñas asintieron – Oh mis bebes ya están grandes – las abrazaba y ellas se dejaban mimar – Como premio comeremos fuera – las niñas sonrieron – voy por su madre, las espero abajo

**Me: **Tengo una idea – las otras dos la miraron – Pediremos el plato de comida mas grande, cada una y la que se lo termine primero ganara – dijo sonriendo

**B: **¡No! – Negaba con la cabeza – Ya hicimos la competencia de hoy

**Mi: **¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto con una ceja levantada

**B: **Nos dará dolor de estomago

**Me: **Eso lo resolveremos después. ¿Aceptan?

**Mi: **Acepto – miraron a Beth que negaba – Cobarde

**B: **Acepto – nadie la llamaba cobarde

* * *

**Q: **La gente pensara que no las alimentamos – miraba a algunas personas que veían a las niñas devorar su plato de comida

**R: **No sabía que podían comer tanto – las miraba sorprendidas

Las niñas habían pedido una pizza mediana cada una, lo que dejo a sus madres sorprendidas, pero las pequeñas insistieron tanto que las otras dos aceptaron. Las pequeñas comían los trozos como si en cualquier momento se acabara el mundo. Rachel y Quinn estaban espantadas, sus hijas no comían así y no comían tanto.

Miranda estaba que tiraba la toalla, no le entraba un pedazo mas, Beth en cualquier momento vomitaría y para sorpresa de todos Melissa tenía una sonrisa en su boca y comía relajadamente.

**R: **¿Quieren algo más? – las dos más grandes negaban

**Me: **Postre – todas la vieron sorprendida

**Q: **¿A-aun te… te entra comida? – la niña asintió enérgica

**Me: **Quiero postre

**R: **No creo que sea buena idea

**Me: **Mama – batió sus pestañas mirando a la rubia

Inmediatamente le hizo un gesto a la chica con el carrito de postres para que se acercara a la mesa. Beth se ponía pálida.

**Q: **Cariño, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada. La niña no respondía

**R: **Creo que debemos irnos a casa

**Me: **Pero aun no termino

**Q: **Luego te compro otro. Tu hermana no se siente bien

Beth no aguanto más y vomito a su hermana pequeña que estaba su lado. Melissa estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente comenzando a llorar. Miranda al ver toda la escena vomito sobre su morena madre que al igual que su versión miniatura quedo en shock.

**Q: **¡Oh Dios! – dijo sorprendida y asqueada. La personas en la pizzería las veían con los ojos abiertos como platos – la cuenta por favor – le dijo a la camarera

**R: **Q-Quinn – seguía con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta

**Q: **Dime, amor – no se le acercaba mucho

**R: **Se repite lo de la secundaria. No puedo moverme – confeso

**Q: **Ya nos vamos a casa

**Martes: Miranda: 1 – Beth: 1 – Melissa: 2**

* * *

Quinn iba en el asiento del conductor con sus dos hijas enfermas y sus morenitas apestosas a vomito

**Q: **No podemos volver a la pizzería

**R: **Tampoco vamos a volver

**Q: **No puedo creer que tuvieran que sacarte en la silla

**R: **Te dije que no podía moverme – miro a sus hijas en el asiento trasero – Mañana no se salvaran de la charla

**Q: **Estoy de acuerdo. Algo se traen estas tres

* * *

Al llegar a casa Quinn mando a Melissa y Rachel a bañarse, a sus dos hijas más grandes le dio un medicamento y las acostó a dormir.

**Q: **Mañana hablaremos seriamente – le dijo a su hija mayor

**Mi: **¿Mami está molesta?

**Q: **Un poco, pero mañana se le pasara. Están enfermas ella lo entiende, pero quedo humillada – la otra se preocupo – Tranquila, mi amor. No está molesta contigo ni con tus hermanas, es con ella misma por permitirles comer una pizza completa a cada una – la otra asintió con algo de culpa – Ahora duerme, así te sentirás mejor

**Mi: **Buenas noches, mama

**Q: **Buenas noches, mi vida – beso su cabeza – te amo

**Mi: **Y yo a ti

Quinn entro a su habitación y se encontró a su mujer terminando de colocarse su bata de seda

**Q: **¿Por qué la bata? – su mujer siempre dormía desnuda

**R: **Tengo que darle las buenas noches a mi bebes – beso sus labios y salió de la cocina

**Q: **Aun hueles a vomito – dijo para molestarla, pero la morena retrocedía sobre sus pasos dispuesta a regresar a la ducha – Es broma, amor – la abrazo por la cintura, le dio otro beso - Apurate que quiero hacer el amor - y dejo que fuera a darle las buenas noches a sus hijas.

Rachel podía estar en la situación que fuese, pero jamás dejaba sin su beso de buenas noches a _sus niñas favoritas._


	4. La mejor Berry Fabray Parte II

El miércoles comenzaba para las Berry Fabray, las pequeñas tuvieron que recibir una charla de porque no es bueno excederse con la comida. Sus madres les dejaron claro que no estaban molestas por lo que las niñas se quedaron más tranquilas.

**Me: **Casi lo arruinan – les dijo molesta – Y nos vomitaron a mami y a mí – tenía el ceño fruncido

**B: **Lo siento, Mel

**Me: **No aguantan nada

**Mi: **Basta, esa idea loca fue tuyo

**Me: **Y la gane – sonrió con superioridad

**B: **No se harán más competencias de comer – la mayor asintió y de acuerdo. Melissa rodo los ojos, pero acepto

**Mi: **Propongo algo – sus hermanas la miraron – Hornearemos galletas

**Me: **¡Comida! – festejo

**Mi: **Serán para mama y mami, la que haga las más ricas gana el día de hoy

Las otras dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación cuando escucharon el grito de su mama diciendo que se hacía tarde

**R: **Niñas, estaré en el estudio ensayando – le dijo a sus hijas que estaban en el salón de juegos, beso a sus niñas y salió

**Mi: **Es nuestro momento – las tres salieron directo a la cocina

* * *

**B: **Harina – Melissa mostraba la harina – mantequilla – miranda señalaba – Azúcar – melissa repetía la acción – Huevo – la pelinegra rodo los ojos y estuvo tentada a tirarle el huevo a su hermana por la tonta lista que se empeño en hacer, pero se controlo y los mostro, Beth podía ser muy molesta – vainilla, canela, nueces, chocolate…

**Mi: **Si, tenemos todo, Bethany – la rubia frunció el ceño ante el nombre – Comencemos… y Melissa, no te comas la masa de las galletas o terminaras peor que nosotras ayer – la otra asintió y comenzaron a preparar todo

**R: **Niñaaas – entraba a la habitación, pero no las encontró – Niñas – volvió a llamar. Bajo las escaleras y escucho algunas quejas de parte de su hija rubia

**B: **_Melissa – _se quejaba

**Me: **_No seas llorona – _le decía burlona

Rachel entro a la cocina y se encontró con sus hijas cocinando

**R: **¿Qué están haciendo? – las niñas se asuntaron, tanto que Melissa termino lanzándole harina en la cara a su madre - ¡Melissa!

**Me: **Lo siento, mami. Me asustaste – se disculpo

**R: **¿Qué hacen?

**B: **Horneamos galletas – dijo con esa sonrisa que mataba a Rachel

**R: **¿Puedo probar? – las tres asintieron y Rachel se acercó al tazón de su hija menor, metió el dedo para agarrar un poco de mezcla, se lo llevo a la poca y arrugo la cara.

Su hija menor la mirada expectante

**Me: **¿Qué te pareció? – la cambio por una sonrisa

**R: **Deliciosa – mintió, la verdad es que no sabía lo que había comido

**B: **Ahora yo – puso su tazón frente a su madre – metió el dedo y se lo llevo a la boca - ¿Qué tal?

**R: **Delicioso – volvió a mentir – estaba muy dulce, pero le ayudo a pasar el mal sabor de la primera mezcla

**Mi: **Mi turno – Rachel repitió la acción - ¿Y?

**R: **Delicioso – volvió mentir, estaban saladas, pero no podía decirles lo mal que sabían.

De repente un olor llego a sus fosas nasales

**R: **¿Qué huele así? – las niñas la miraron extrañadas – como a quemado. Inmediatamente voltearon hacia el horno donde salía humo – OH DIOS MIO – corrió a apagar el horno

**Mi: **Están arruinadas – dijo triste. Rachel agradeció internamente, aunque se sintió mal por sus niñas

**R: **Podemos hacer más, pero esta vez yo les ayudare

**B: **¿En serio? – pregunto contenta, amaba hacer cosas con su madre

**R: **Claro, cariño

**Me: **Comida – festejo

* * *

Las niñas estaban en el cuarto de Melissa después de comer galletas con leche y ver una película con sus madres.

**B: **Las galletas quedaron arruinadas por lo que no habrá punto para ninguna

**Me: **Por mi está bien, total llevo la delantera – sonrió y se acostó en su cama y su bolso cayó al suelo

Beth lo recogió y de el salieron varios trozos de pizza

**B: **¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Melissa y Miranda la miraron y la más pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida

**Me: **Algo que no debían ver – susurro

**B: **Hiciste trampa

**Mi: **Melissa, es un juego limpio

**Me: **¿Pensaban que iba a comerme una pizza de ese tamaño yo sola? – Decía incrédula – yo mas chiquita que ustedes – las otras dos rodaron los ojos

**Mi: **Pierdes el punto

**B: **Deberíamos quitarles todos los puntos

**Mi: **El otro lo gano de forma justa – le dijo a Beth – así que todas vamos empatadas

**Miércoles: Miranda: 1 – Beth: 1 – Melissa: 1**

* * *

El jueves las niñas no tenían actividades por lo que después del colegio se fueron directo a sus casas. Pasarían la tarde con Quinn ya que Rachel tenía que trabajar

**B: **Propongo un desfile para mama, las mejor será la pagadora

**Me: **¿Qué modelaremos?

**B: **La ropa que nos trajo mama de Milán

**Mi: **Tu eres buena en eso nosotras no

**B: **Ustedes han propuesto las otras actividades, me toca a mí

**Mi: **Esta bien, pero hablaremos con mama primero si acepta lo hacemos, sino buscamos otra cosa

Quinn no se negó a la petición de sus hijas, no todos los días tenía ese privilegio.

La primera fue Melissa caminaba por la pasarela bástate animada con una sonrisa brincando y divirtiéndose. Miranda fue la siguiente y un poco más seria pero con una mirada bastante sensual para tener doce años. La última fue Beth que como siempre se comió la pasarela dejando con el ceño fruncido a sus hermanas que sabían habían perdido.

**Jueves: Miranda: 1 – Beth: 2 – Melissa: 1**

* * *

El viernes después del colegio y sus actividades las Berry Fabray se encontraban en su casa con sus madres

**Me: **Quiero ver una película – dijo mientras cenaban

**B: **Melissa, tenemos cosas que hacer – le abría y cerraba los ojos

**R: **¿Qué cosas?

**Mi-B: **Nada

**Q: **¿Qué ocultan?

**Mi-B: **Nada

**R: **Claro que ocultan algo

**Me: **Nada, mama – le batió sus pestañas a la rubia, Beth y Miranda le sonrieron y miraron fijamente a Rachel y ambas cayeron en el encanto de sus pequeñas.

**R: **Les creo – dijo suspirando y Quinn asintió – Mientras ustedes hacen sus cosas mama y yo haremos las nuestras – le guiño un ojo a su mujer que sonrió contenta

Las niñas se fueron a salón de baile donde ensayaba Miranda

**Mi: **Bailaremos – dijo con una sonrisa – Haremos la coreografía que me dejo mi profesor de danza, a la que le salga mejor gana el punto del día de hoy

**B: **vamos a perder – se lamento

Como era de esperarse Miranda venció a sus hermanas con sus limpios y perfectos movimientos.

**Viernes: Miranda: 2 – Beth: 2 – Melissa: 1**

* * *

El sábado muy temprano en la mañana Melissa se fue a su zona de entrenamiento, la que usaba cuando estaba aburrida y quería hacer ejercicio.

Rachel salió de su habitación en ropa interior pensando que aun sus hijas estaban dormidas, poco y nada había dormido, las esposas habían tenido una buena noche. La morena iba por un vaso de agua para su mujer y luego podrían seguir con lo suyo.

**Me: **Hola, mami – saludo una animada morenita mientras desayunaba cereales

**R: **¡Melissa! – Se sorprendió - ¿Qué haces despierta?

**Me: **Entrenare un poco – se metió otra cucharada a la boca - ¿quieres? – ofreció y su madre negó

**R: **No, gracias –

**Me: **¿Y mama?

**R: **Durmiendo – la niña asintió y siguió comiendo

Escucho unos pasos y lo próximo que sintió fue unos brazos en su cintura y un mordisco en el hombro

**Q: **¿Por qué tardas tanto? – pregunto sin percatarse de la presencia de su hija menor

**R: **Quinn – le susurro mirando de reojo a su hija

**Me: **Hola, mama – saludo alegre

**Q: **¡Melissa! – Se cubrió con el cuerpo de su mujer ya que estaba desnuda - ¿Qué haces despierta?

**Me: **¿Están jugando a la casita? – Pregunto - ¿Puedo jugar?

**R-Q: **NO – respondieron rápidamente y la niña puso cara de tristeza

**Q: **¿Qué haces despierta?

**Me: **Tengo una sorpresa para Mimi y Beth

**R: **¿Qué es? – se intereso

**Me: **Una competencia con mi pista de obstáculos

**Q: **Espero se diviertan, pero con cuidado

**R: **Iré a cambiarme, quiero ver eso

**Q: **¡Rachel! – La morena la miro – tenemos asuntos, ¿recuerdas? – hablaba entre dientes

**R: **Pero yo quiero verlas – la rubia rodo los ojos – Podemos continuar más tarde

**Me: **Por favor, mama – batió sus pestañas y Quinn termino accediendo

**Q: **Muy bien, despierta a tus hermanas – dijo resignada

Rachel y Melissa celebraron, la más pequeña fue en busca de sus hermanas y las otras dos de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

**Mi: **No se si pueda hacer esto

**B: **Pensé que yo era la cobarde – la molesto

**Mi: **No soy cobarde, solo… lo veo peligroso. Si el sr. Silvina se entera me matara - hablaba de su profesor de danza

**Me: **¿Lo harán o no? – Pregunto cruzada de brazos – Están esperando – señalaba a sus madres que estaban sentadas con sus lentes de sol esperando por sus hijas

**B: **Yo lo hare, pero Mimi es una miedosa

**Mi: **No es cierto – se defendió – estoy dentro

**Me: **La que llegue a la meta primero gana – las otras dos asintieron

La pista de entrenamiento consistía en subir un muro con ayuda de una cuerda, saltar algunos neumáticos, arrastrarse bajo unas sogas muy bajitas, pasar unos muros en forma de zigzag, subir una escalera de sogas para agarrar otra como especie de liana y saltar a otro la lado donde las esperarías unas bicicletas con las que se trasladaran al siguiente obstáculo, pero antes tendrán que encontrar las llaves de los candados en un recipiente con harina usando sus bocas, el próximo será atravesar unos aros sin tocarlos, encestar los balones en el aro de baloncesto y finalmente correr hasta la meta donde las esperarían sus madres y tendrían que hacer algunos ejercicios antes de poner fin a la carrera.

**R: **Suerte, mis amores – les dijo dándoles un beso a cada una – No hagan trampa

**Q: **1… 2… 3 ¡FUERA! – grito emocionada

* * *

**R: **A CENAR – llamo a sus pequeñas

A pasos lentos las pequeñas llegaron al comedor donde las esperaban sus madres

**B: **Auch, auch, auch – se quejaba sentándose

Miranda venían cojeando y también adolorida. Melissa en cambio venia algo más tranquila, pero con una venda en su mano derecha.

**Mi: **No puedo bailar – dijo al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez

**R: **El medio dijo que con unas semanas de reposo estarás como nueva

**Mi: **Mi recital – sus brazos sobre la mesa y enterró la cabeza

**B: **Yo no puedo moverme bien… auch, auch – se quejaba

**Me: **Yo tenía un torneo de tenis al que no podre ir – dijo lloriqueando – Y todo por tu culpa – miro a su hermana mayor

**Mi: **Me iba a caer

**Me: **NOS CAIMOS LAS DOS – se quejo – por lo menos les gane – saco la lengua a sus hermanas

**Q: **¡Niñas! – regaño

**B: **Auch, auch, auch – se volvía a quejar

**Viernes: Miranda: 2 – Beth: 2 – Melissa: 2**

* * *

Las pequeñas estaban en la habitación de su hermana mayor para que esta no caminara tanto

**B: **Renuncio a la competencia – dijo tirándose a la cama – auch, auch, auch

**Mi: **Yo igual, sé que soy la mejor en lo que hago, en la escuela y también sé que hay otras personas mejores que yo en otras cosas, con dar todo de mi me conformo

**Me: **SIIIII – celebrara – GANE, SOY LA MEJOR BERRY FABRAY – daba saltitos de alegría

**Mi-B: **Melissa – la pequeña rodo los ojos

**Me: **También renuncio, todas somos las mejores, blablabla – dijo con fastidio, pero internamente sabia que ella era la mejor

* * *

Quinn y Rachel estaban en su habitación besándose apasionadamente

**Q: **Lo prometido es deuda – dijo entre beso mientras le sacaba la camiseta a su esposa y se sacaba la suya. Comenzó a besar toda la piel expuesta, saco el sujetador y seguía bajando.

Rachel suspiraba y gemía al sentir los mordiscos de su mujer en algunas partes de su cuerpo, quería que llegara más abajo y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero ella era un poco masoquista, asi que aguantaría con gusto.

**Q: **Amo tus piernas – las tocaba y rasguñaba – en realidad amo todo de ti

**R: **Mmm – cerraba los ojos – ¡Quinn! – se quejo al perder el contacto con su esposa. Abrió los ojos y se la encontró sacándose la ropa, ella no perdió tiempo y se saco lo que quedaba de la suya también.

Quinn se colocó sobre Rachel y volvieron a conectar sus labios dejando que la descarga eléctrica de siempre las recorriera de pies a cabeza.

**Q: **Te amo – besando su cuello – Mucho

**R: **Mucho, mucho – completaba en forma de respuesta

**Me: **Mamis – se abría la puerta despacito.

Quinn brinco del cuerpo de Rachel, pero se impulso mucho porque cayo directo al suelo trayendo con ella la sabana que las medio cubría, dejando a su esposa totalmente expuesta

**Q: **Mierda – se quejo

**R: **Quinn – se asomó a ver si el amor de su vida estaba bien

**B: **Mamis – se abrió mas la puerta y Rachel brinco y cayó sobre su mujer - ¿Dónde están? – entraban las pequeñas

**Q: **Aquí abajo – cubría su cuerpo y el de su mujer con la sabana

**Me: **¿Qué hacen ahí? –

**R-Q: **Buscando algo/ Me caí

**Me: **¿Qué?

**R-Q: **Me caí/ Buscando algo – se miraron

**B: **Mínimo ponerse de acuerdo para respondernos, ¿no? – Dijo molesta y se cruzo de brazos – auch, auch, auch

**R: **Ya, ya – salió de su escondite después de ponerse sus bragas y la camiseta- ¿Qué pasa?

**Me: **Queremos dormir con ustedes

**R: **¿Hoy? – amaba sus hijas, pero necesitaba que su mujer terminara lo que había empezado

**Mi: **Por favor, mami. Auch, auch, auch – llegaba cojeando a la habitación

**Q: **Claro que si, princesas – la rubia se vengaría de su mujer, nadie la dejaba con las ganas – duerman aquí en medio de su mami y yo – dijo con una sonrisa

Las niñas después de varias quejas de dolor se acomodaron perfectamente en la cama. Quinn abrazo a su hija mejor, mientras Rachel abrazaba a sus hijas más grande y entre las dos abrazaban a su hija del medio.

Jamás le negaría a sus hijas dormir con ellas después de todo son _sus niñas favoritas._

* * *

**Aqui la continuacion.**

**Estoy completamente sorprendida por la noticia de Cory, pero así es la vida y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso :/ Solo espero que el este en un lugar mejor y sus seres queridos puedan llevar todo esto de la mejor forma.**


	5. Noche de Terror

Lo mejor de los viernes en familia, cuando sus madres no tenían que asistir a algún evento, era ir a la sala de proyección y ver una película todas acurrucadas y eso era justo lo que hacían en ese momento.

Melissa estaba sobre las piernas de Quinn y Rachel era abrazada por sus dos hijas más grandes. Veían mi villano favorito dos.

**Me: **¿Otra? – pregunto súper despierta

**R: **Es muy tarde, deben ir a dormir

**Me: **Pero no tengo sueño

**Q: **Tienes partido mañana, Melissa, debes dormir – bufo y molesta se bajo de las piernas de su madre y se fue a su habitación.

Quinn la veía preocupada, Melissa era su morenita, su bebe chiquita y le partía el corazón decirle que no a algo que pedía, pero tenían que dormir, aunque era sábado y podían dormir un poquito más tarde.

Beth y Miranda se levantaron también se iban a dormir por ordenes de su mama Rachel, ellas no se opusieron.

**Q: **Voy por mi bebe – dijo levantándose

**R: **Quinn, íbamos a ver una película, tu y yo

**Q: **Pero mi bebe…

**R: **Esta bien, ve, pero ya no veré la película de terror que querías – Quinn resoplo, le había costado muchos orgasmos y dejarse hacer todo lo que su esposa quería para poder ver la película, no es que se quejara, pero ya tenía la oportunidad.

**Q: **Muy bien, veremos la película – dijo regresando a su asiento y acurrucándose con su mujer

Lo que las chicas no sabían es que una pequeña morenita estaba en una de las butacas de atrás viendo la película.

* * *

Melissa estaba en su habitación arropada hasta la nariz con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a todos lados, tenía miedo, estaba jodidamente aterrada. Se arrepentía no haberle hecho caso a sus madres cuando la mandaron a dormir, simplemente no quería darles el gusto. Había aguantado sus ganas de gritar y el asco al ver a sus madres cuando comenzaron a hacer cosas que ella no debía ver, pero logro hacer uno que otro ruido haciendo que las mujeres se concentraran en la película.

Ahora estaba ahí, sola y asustada por esa tonta película de terror que se obligo a ver. Y lo peor es que si sus madres se enteraban la castigarían.

* * *

El sábado iniciaba y Melissa seguía con los ojos abiertos de par a par. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y su rubia madre apareció.

**Q: **Hola, morenita de mi vida – se acercaba a la cama para darle los buenos días a su hija como a ella le gustaba, lleno de besos – Amor, tienes… tienes ojeras – la miro extrañada

**Me: **No pude dormir mucho

**Q: **¿Te encuentras bien? – se preocupo

**Me: **Si, mami. Solo estoy nerviosa – Quinn se extraño aun mas, ¿su hija nerviosa? – está todo bien – trato de calmarla

**Q: **De acuerdo. Arriba, el desayuno te está esperando y tu entrenador está por llegar – la niña asintió y Quinn después de darle muchos besos salió de la habitación

* * *

El entrenador de Melissa estaba molesto y Quinn estaba extrañada y furiosa al ver como ese hombre regañaba a su bebe, ¿con que derecho?, pero la verdad era que su hija estaba jugando horrible, se veía cansada y desconcentrada.

**-**¿Qué ocurre, Melissa?, ¿Por qué estás jugando así? ¡CONCENTRATE! – le grito

**Q: **¿Por qué le gritas a mi hija?

**R: **Amor – trato de calmarla – Tu querías a este hombre y sabes que es muy estricto y Melissa no tiene la mente aquí

**-**Busca la pelota, Melissa – volvía a regañar

La niña dejaba pasar pelotas sin hacer ningún movimiento

-¡MELISSA! – regaño de nuevo

**Q: **¡Basta! – Dijo molesta – A mi hija no le gritas. ¿Quién te crees?

**-**Soy su entrenador. La entreno y está jugando del asco y esto es solo un calentamiento

**Q: **Se ve cansada, dele unos minutos – el hombre suspiro y se fue por agua. La rubia se acerco a su hija - ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – le pregunto con mucha dulzura

**Me: **Tengo sueño – confeso

**Q: **No puedes dormir ahora, amor. Debes seguir practicando para el partido de esta tarde, cuando regreses podrás dormir todo lo que quieras – la niña asintió e intento dar todo lo que podía

* * *

**B: **Esta jugando horrible, mami – le dijo a su morena madre que veía igual de preocupadas que ellas a su hija menor

**Mi: **Pierde este juego y perderá el partido – dijo preocupada, su hermanita desde que tenía memoria no había jugado asi

**Q: **¿Qué pasa, bebe? – dijo en su susurro

**R: **Perdió – dijo sorprendida

Todos los espectadores estaban en completo silencio, por primera vez Melissa Alexandra Berry Fabray había perdido un partido de tenis, estaba eliminada del torneo.

En ese momento Quinn se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con su hija.

* * *

Después de que la rubia refugiara en sus brazos a su bebe mientras lloraba por haber perdido el partido y quedar totalmente eliminada del torneo la pequeña se había quedado dormida, aunque comenzó a moverse en sueños y gritar.

**Me: **No, por favor, no me mates – decía dormida

Quinn la veía extrañada su hija estaba teniendo una pesadilla

**Me: **La niña, ahí está la niña – comenzaba a moverse

**Q: **Mi amor – movía a su hija

**Me:** No, no, nooo – se despertaba sudando

**Q: **Melissa, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué soñaste?

**Me: **Mama – se abrazo llorando a la rubia – ella venia por mi

**Q: **¿Quién?

**Me: **La mujer, venia por mi pensando que era su hija y… y me quería matar – rompía a llorar. Quinn se sorprendió y luego frunció el ceño

**Q: **Es la misma historia de la película… - vio como su hija bajaba la cabeza – viste la película

**Me: **Lo siento, mama. Yo espere que Mimi y Beth fueran a dormir y entre a la sala de proyección… No quería dormir y tú me obligaste

**Q: **Tenias partido, Melissa Alexandra – dijo molesta – Me desobedeciste

**Me: **Lo siento, mami. No lo volveré a hacer

**Q: **Estas castigada - sentencio

**Me: **¿No es suficiente con haber perdido el torneo?

**Q: **Eso fue tu culpa, el castigo es por desobedecerme. Una semana sin salir y nada de televisión para ti durante dos semanas

**Me: **Pero mama…

**Q: **No hagas que te prohíba jugar tenis, Melissa – inmediatamente cerro la boca – Esta demás decir que los videojuegos también están prohibidos para ti – iba a protestar pero recordó el tenis solo asintió – Esto no vuelve a pasar, ¿entendido? – la niña asintió de nuevo. Quinn la miro y salió de la habitación

**R: **¿Estás bien? – le pregunto a su mujer que regresaba a la sala triste

**Q: **Tuve que castigarla – se tiraba al sofá sobre su mujer

**R: **¿Por qué? – era raro que Melissa hiciera algo para castigarla

**Q: **Vio la película… la de terror – dijo al ver la cara confundida de su mujer – Por eso no durmió y perdió el partido

**R: **¿No crees que eso es suficiente castigo? – la rubia negó

**Q: **Me desobedeció, Rachel. Debe aprender a acatar órdenes – la morena asintió, jamás desautorizaría a su esposa

Beth y Miranda habían escuchado la conversación entre sus madres y se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa, era hora de venganza.

Melissa se caracterizaba por sus bromas pesadas, muchas, sobre todo a sus hermanas mayores. No perdía oportunidad para molestarlas y hacerles alguna broma de mal gusto y eso la hacía partirse de risa sin importarle nada.

* * *

Miranda y Beth estaban más que preparadas para molestar a su hermanita. Esperaron que Rachel y Quinn se durmieran o se encerraran en su habitación sabia Dios a que y ellas poder actuar.

Beth fue la primera en comenzar a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Melissa, la abrían sola y luego la cerraban.

Melissa al escuchar su puerta abrirse se despertó y cuando vio como se abría y cerraba sola comenzó a asustarse y empezó a pensar en unicornios, lindos, bonitos y buenos unicornios que jamás la dañarían.

Escucho pasos y algo la asusto

-_Melissa_ – decía una voz rasposa – _Vengo por ti, Melissa_

La pequeña comenzó a sudar frio y a respirar muy rápido.

**Me: **No, no – negaba con la cabeza

Miranda y Beth disfrutaban esto

-_No has sido una buena niña, Melissa. Vengo a llevarte conmigo, así como a mis hijos_

**Me: **No, NOOOO – se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo directo a la habitación de sus madres. Abrió la puerta sin importarle nada y se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas y apretando los ojos.

Rachel y Quinn estaban en plena acción cuando vieron como se abrió la puerta y un cuerpecito corrió a la cama. Las dos mujeres se separaron rápidamente, se cubrieron con la sabana y miraron a su hija.

**R: **Melissa, ¿Qué pasa?

**Me: **Viene por mí, mami – decía bajo al sabana – Esta aquí, entro a mi cuarto, la escuche

**R: **¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

**Me: **La mujer – sacaba su cabecita – Yo no quiero ir, mami. Juro que me portare bien – miro suplicante a sus madres

En eso escucharon unas carcajadas provenientes del pasillo.

Rachel se puso su bata de seda y salió a ver que ocurría mientras Quinn protegía en brazos a su bebita.

La morena encontró a sus dos hijas mas grandes destornilladas de risa en el piso, se agarraban la barriga y lloraban mientras esos sonidos maravillosos que eran sus risas se dejaban escuchar.

**R: **Niñas – las llamo con una sonrisa

Las dos pequeñas la miraron, pero no podían dejar de reír. Rachel seguía sonriendo solo por eso hasta que las dos pequeñas se calmaron

**Mi: **Hola, mami

**R: **Deberían estar dormidas. ¿Saben porque su hermana esta así? – sin contenerse más las dos niñas se echaron a reír otra vez y Rachel supo que si sabían y habían sido ellas las causantes de que su hija pequeña estuviera llorando en su habitación – Miranda y Bethany Berry Fabray – dijo en tono autoritario y señalo la habitación que compartía con su esposa

Las dos niñas bajaron la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, aunque tenían una sonrisa

**R: **Aquí están las culpables – ponía una mano en la cabeza de sus hijas

Quinn las miro molestas

**Q: **¿Por qué han hecho eso? Miren como esta su hermana

**Mi: **Lo siento, mama, pero se lo tenía merecido. Ella nos molesta siempre y son bromas peores – se defendió

Quinn miro a su otra hija esperando una explicación de ella

**B: **No me arrepiento de nada – fue lo que dijo y Quinn frunció el ceño

**R: **Quinn – le advirtió su esposa. Ella estaba clara de las bromas pesadas que le jugaba Melissa a sus hermanas mayores y Quinn solo decía un medio autoritario "Melissa" y era todo

La rubia respiro profundo

**Q: **A sus habitaciones, niñas. Esta todo bien, pero que no se repita – las dos más grandes asintieron, le dieron un beso de buenas noches a cada una de sus madres y salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Me: **¿Todo bien? Me han asustado – se quejo

**R: **Melissa – las dos miraron a la morena mas grande, sobre todo Quinn, ¿Qué le iba a decir a su pequeña? - ¿Qué? – Le dijo a su esposa - ¿No tienes nada que decirle? – le pregunto de brazos cruzados

La rubia iba a negar, pero sabía que su hija había fallado y ella se buscaba las cosas. Además su esposa la miraba de forma amenazante, sino le decía algo a su hija no seguirían en lo que estaban y ¡joder! ella necesitaba un orgasmo.

**Q: **Melissa, escucha – la niña la miro con esos ojitos iguales a los de su esposa que en cualquier momento la harían flaquear. Respiro profundo y siguió con lo que tenía pensado decirle – Debes dejar de hacerle bromas a tus hermanas, ellas están cansadas de eso y por esa razón te han hecho esto, ¿ves lo que se siente? – la niña asintió - la próxima vez que le hagas una broma de mal gusto a tus hermanas no tendremos otra opción que castigarte y no será un castigo bobo como quitarte la televisión, videojuegos y permiso de ir a jugar con Kurt – la morena más pequeña suspiro boba y eso alerto a la más grande

**R: **¿Kurt? ¿Qué Kurt? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

La rubia más grande se golpeo mentalmente

**Q-Me: **Nadie – dijeron al unisonó. La morena mayor no se lo creía

**Q: **El punto es… - ignoro la mirada de su mujer – que estarás castigada si vuelves a hacer una broma pesada, ¿ok? – la niña asintió

**Me: **¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – miro a su rubia madre, sabía que ella le diría que si

Quinn miro a su mujer que le decía que no, luego miro a su hija que le hacía ojitos y Rachel dio por perdida la batalla

**Q: **Si, mi amor – le dijo a su hija

La morena fue a su armario busco algo de ropa para ella y su mujer, se acostó en su lado de la cama dejando a su hija en el medio y las abrazo a las dos.

Aunque le quitaran su noche de sexo no había nada mejor que dormir con una de _sus niñas favoritas._

* * *

**Hola**

**Por si se lo preguntan es Kurt Hummel, mejor amigo de Melissa y por quien babea jajajaja.**

**Por cierto el Sam amigo de Miranda es Sam Evans.**

**La madre de Miranda murió al nacer y el padre desapareció, aunque yo me lo imagino como Brody Weston, posiblemente use eso; el de Beth es Noah Puckerman y el de Melissa es Finn Hudson. Ellos saldrán en algunos capítulos. El personaje de Finn me gusta, siempre me gusto y lo deje claro en mis otros fics, así que lo usare a el. **


	6. Solas en Casa

Quinn estaba furiosa, hace media hora debió haber llegado la niñera y esta no aparecía. Su esposa estaba invitada a una cena y obviamente ella la acompañaría y más si estaba rondando la señorita pelinegra piernas largas por ahí llamada Elizabeth Langone. Desde hace tiempo esta tras su esposa, Rachel no le presta atención, pero Quinn si, aunque le gustaría quedarse en casa con sus hijas viendo una película, tenía muchas ganas de restregarle en la cara su casi perfecto matrimonio a Elizabeth y ser extremadamente cariñosa, aun mas, con su mujer frente a ella.

Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro de solo imaginarse su cara llena de rabia mientras la ve susurrándole cosas al oído a Rachel o metiéndole la lengua en la garganta. Si las viera por las noches cuando Rachel prácticamente se la come entera.

**Me: **Mamaa – sacaba de su transe a la rubia

**Q: **Dime, princesa – la sentaba a su lado

**Me: **¿Por qué tienes que irte?

**Q: **Tenemos una cena, pero trataremos de llegar lo más temprano posible

**Me: **Esta bien – se levanto del sofá, fue por su bolso y se fue a la cancha, seguro jugaría un rato.

Quinn volvía a pensar en las formas de molestar a Elizabeth Langone mientras estuvieran en la cena, estaba segura que estaría sentada cerca de Rachel.

**B: **Mama – llegaba a ella

**Q: **Dime, mi amor

**B: **¿Emily puede venir?

**Q: **Lo siento, cariño. Estarán con la niñera

**B: **Ok, se lo preguntare a mami – fue corriendo a la habitación de sus madres en busca de la morena

Se quedaba sorprendida, sabía que Beth y Miranda siempre recurrían a Rachel para los permisos y salvarse de algunas cosas, la morena tenía debilidad por sus hijas más grandes, mientras ella tenía esa debilidad por su hija pequeña, todo estaba equilibrado.

**Mi: **Mama – llegaba la que faltaba

**Q: **Dime, cielo

**Mi: **Sam vendrá – dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba en el sofá junto a su madre

**B: **Siii – llego celebrando – Mami, me dejo invitar a Emily – dijo con una sonrisa

**Q: **No, ustedes se quedaran con la niñera

**Me: **Si ellos vienen yo puedo invitar a Emma – llego con su bolso en al hombro

**Q: **Claro que si, mi amor – sus dos hijas mayores rodaron los ojos – es decir, no, no pueden traer a sus amigos… ¡RACHEL! – llamo a su mujer

La morena no se hizo esperar y apareció con su corto vestido dejando al descubierto sus preciosas piernas. Quinn se quedo boba mirando a su mujer, era hermosa.

**R: **¿Qué sucede, amor?

**Q: **Yo… ehh… ¿Qué iba a decir? – le pregunto a sus hijas que rodaron los ojos – Ah si! Las niñas no pueden invitar a sus amigos

**R: **¿Por qué no?

**Q: **Se quedaran con la niñera

**R: **¿Y? Esa chica vive mirándote el culo cuando cree que yo no la veo, se lo gano – dijo de brazos cruzados – agradece que no invitaran a sus otros amigos

**Mi-B-Me: **¿Pueden?

**Q-R: **NO

**Me: **¿Y Kurt?

**R: **MENOS

**Me: **Pero Sam vendrá – dijo cruzada de brazos

Miranda mataba con la mirada a su hermana pequeña. Rachel miraba a su hija mayor pidiendo una explicación

**R: **Sam no vendrá

**Me: **¿Qué hay de Emily? – seguía hundiendo a sus hermanas

**R: **¿EMILY TAMBIEN? – la morena estaba que se echaba a llorar ¿Cuándo crecieron tan rápido? - ¿Beth?

**B: **Claro que no, mami y lo de Sam tampoco es cierto – defendió a su otra hermana – Además Sam es gay

**Mi: **Sam no es gay, Beth

**Me: **Si es gay – molesto a su hermana mayor

**R: **Como sea – dijo girando los ojos – Pueden venir, solo ellos – aclaro – Y deben portarse bien – agarro su bolso

**Q: **¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al verla caminar a la puerta

**R: **Se nos hace tarde

**Q: **Pero la niñera no ha llegado

**R: **Debe estar por llegar y ellas son unos ángeles – Quinn miro a sus hijas que estaban sentadas como unas angelitas en el sofá, pero ella claramente podía ver que la aureola se sostenía por los pequeños cuernitos

**Q: **Deberíamos esperar

**R: **Quinn el camino es un poco largo y Elizabeth me escribió que esta esperándonos – la rubia rodo los ojos

**Q: **Esta bien, vamos – Se despidieron de sus hijas con un beso – Pórtense bien – las niñas asintieron y las mujeres se fueron

**Me: **La casa está para nosotras… FIESTAAAAA – comenzó a saltar en el sofá

**Mi: **Melissa, ya escuchaste a mama

**B: **Llamare a Emily – fue por su móvil

**Me: **¿Puedes llamar a Emma y… - suspiro – Kurt? – dijo con una sonrisa boba su hermana rodo los ojos y asintió

**Mi: **Deja de brincar por favor

**Me: **Podemos hacer una fiesta

**Mi: **No haremos una fiesta, Melissa

**Me: **Eres tan aburrida, Miranda

**B: **Es cierto

**Mi: **Beth, debes apoyarme

**B: **Pero yo quiero divertirme

El teléfono comenzó a sonar

**Me: **Esto… esto es como la película – se sentó en el sofá algo nerviosa

**B: **¿la…la chica que… que estaba sola en esa casa? – trago grueso

**Mi: **When a Stranger Calls** – **les susurro a las dos que brincaron asustadas – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ – comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Sus caras – seguía riendo

Las otras dos estaban molestas, no debía jugar con eso. Melissa a veces tenía pesadillas con la película de terror.

Miranda se acerco y atendió el teléfono, su cara se puso aun más blanca, estaba nerviosa. Sus hermanas la veían aun mas asustada. La mayor colgó y miro a las otras aterrada.

**Mi: **Era… era…

**Me: **¿Quién? – se desesperaba

**Mi: **La niñera, no vendrá – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**B: **¿No viene? – La pelinegra negó – FIESTA – La otra rodo los ojos

El timbre sonó anunciado la llegada de sus amigos

* * *

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en sus puestos perfectamente asignados. Elizabeth había ubicado a Rachel junto a ella y a Quinn unos asientos más allá, pero la morena obligo a que cambiaran de asiento a la rubia y la quedara junto a ella. A Elizabeth no le toco otra que acceder a eso, no quería a la chica molesta.

La rubia estaba aguantando mucho las constantes insinuaciones de la mujer, pero le alegraba saber que Rachel no la soltaba, estaba haciéndole cariño todo el tiempo y le daba uno que otro beso al que Elizabeth volteaba la cara y Quinn se encargaba de profundizar.

**R: **¿Qué ocurre, amor? – pregunto al verla tan callada, le había tocado hablar con algunas personas al igual que lo hacia la rubia, pero la encontró en la barra sola y algo aburrida.

**Q: **Quiero irme a casa

**R: **Yo también, estoy cansada y extraño a mis niñas

**Q: **Esta idiota de Elizabeth no deja de coquetear contigo

**R: **Lo sé y no me importa – beso sus labios – aun no podemos irnos, hay un director que quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez mi próximo trabajo – la rubia asintió

**Q: **¿Te espero aquí?

**R: **Claro que no, vienes conmigo – le dijo sonriendo

**-**Rachel – llamo acercándose

La rubia se enterró en el cuello de su mujer y la morena sonrió, saco la cabeza de su cuello y la beso dejando a Elizabeth estática donde estaba. Quinn sonrió en el beso.

* * *

**Me: **PISCINAAAA – grito lanzándose al agua seguida de todos sus amigos

**Sa: **Voy por más dulces – dijo Sam saliendo de la piscina directo a la casa sin secarse antes

**Mi: **Iré con el – salió del agua

**B: **Uhh

**Me-Em: **Sam y Mimi sentados en un árbol besándose – comenzaron a cantar las dos más pequeñas, Emma y Melissa.

**Ku: **No son novios – al parecer alguien estaba celoso

**Sa: **Hay dulce adentro – anuncio y todos los chicos salieron del agua corriendo a la casa mojando todo a su paso

Melissa comía todos los dulces que podía no había nadie para detenerla, ni siquiera sus hermanas que también estaban bastante animadas por los dulces. Agarro un puñado de palomitas y se lo lanzo a sus amigos comenzando una guerra de comida y al acabarse la comida comenzó una guerra de almohada con los cojines de los sillones y sofás.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel regresaban a casa después de una larga noche y una discusión por Elizabeth, al parecer la chica le había agarrado el culo a Rachel y Quinn la vio y casi le salta encima a la pelinegra.

**Q: **¿Sigues molesta? – pregunto triste

**R: **Pensabas golpearla frente a todas esas personas, Quinn. Gente importante y habían reporteros

**Q: **Te agarro el culo

**R: **Y le he dejado claras las cosas, también me ha molestado, pero no voy a golpearla

**Q: **Tú hubieses atacado a cualquiera que lo hubiese hecho – dijo cruzada de brazos

**R: **Es cierto, pero mandaría a que les dieran la paliza, no se la daría yo – la rubia rodo los ojos, eso no era cierto – El punto es que no debiste. Te agarraron entre varias personas y Elizabeth quedo como la victima… Saldrá en la prensa mañana… Podrían decir que nuestras hijas son unas salvajes – estacionaba el auto, las dos se bajaban y caminaban a la puerta – Cosa que no son, pero al ver tu comportamiento podrían… - se quedo impresionada al ver todo a su alrededor - ¿Qué… que… es… es esto? – dijo sorprendida

El recibidor estaba hecho un desastre, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, caminaron un poco más y el salón estaba en las mismas condiciones algo igual que la cocina, recorriendo más y encontraron la puerta que daba al patio, abierta, vieron la piscina que estaba sucia y llena de comida.

Rachel comenzó a preocuparse, subió corriendo las escaleras y encontró la habitación de sus hijas igual de desastrosas, entro a la sala de proyecciones y encontró los cuerpecitos de todos los niños profundamente dormidos en las butacas. Se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película.

La morena estaba furiosa, ¿Dónde estaba la niñera? ¿había hecho una fiesta sin permiso? Sugar Motta tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

**Q: **Cariño – comenzó a mover a su hija mayor – Mimi, despierta – la movía un poco mas y la pequeña fue abriendo los ojos

**Mi: **Mama – divisaba la figura de su madre – MAMA – dijo sorprendida levantándose de golpe

**R: **Miranda, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sugar?

**Mi: **Mami… eh… - miraba a sus amigos y todos estaban dormido, pateo a Beth que se despertó asustada y vio a sus madres

**B: **Mamis – trago grueso - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Q: **Vivimos aquí

**R: **¿Dónde está Sugar? ¿Por qué las dejo solas? – la molestia se dejaba escuchar en su voz

**B: **Sugar no vino

**Q: **¿Cómo que no vino?

**Mi: **Llamo para decir que no podría venir, está enferma – vio como sus madres comenzaban a fruncir aun más el ceño

**R: **¿Qué ha pasado abajo? – dijo en tono molesto

**B: **Nosotras… - dijo nerviosa

**Me: **FIESTA – se levanto sorprendiendo a todos y comenzando a bailar sin percatarse de la presencia de sus madres, un carraspeo la saco de su felicidad – MAMAS – dijo asustada

**R: **Afuera ya – dijo con los dientes apretados

Las tres niñas tragaron grueso, incluso su esposa se sorprendió, Rachel jamás se molestaba con sus hijas, hicieran lo que hicieran.

**Mi: **Mami, nosotras…

**R: **¿Ustedes qué? – Las niñas no respondieron – han sido muy irresponsables, ¿han visto la casa? – Pregunto y no hubo respuesta – Está completamente desordenada. Hay comida en todas partes y la piscina esta sucia, sus habitaciones son un completo desastre

**B: **Lo sentimos, mami

**R: **Tenían que llamarnos cuando supieron que Sugar no vendría, debían avisarnos

**Me: **pero ya estamos grandes para quedarnos solas

**R: **¿Creen que volverá a pasar? Miren como ha quedado la casa, no se volverán a quedar solas y menos con sus amigos

**Q: **Amor

**R: **Nada de "amor", Quinn. También estoy molesta contigo – la miro duramente – se que fue irresponsable de mi parte haberme ido sin esperar a Sugar, lo sé y lo acepto, pero que ustedes hicieran esto es demasiado, ¿Cómo pretenden que confié en ustedes? – las niñas agacharon sus cabezas – están castigadas, sin actividades, podrán entrenar en casa, no hay competencia, recitales, ni desfiles, ¿quedo claro? – las niñas asintieron, no era momento de protestar – despierten a sus amigos, Kurt y Sam en una habitación de invitados, Emma y Emily en otra y cada una a su habitación

**Me: **pero Emma siempre duerme conmigo

**R: **Esta noche no y no podrán salir de la casa y sus amigos tampoco podrán venir. Ahora a dormir que mañana tienen que limpiar todo – las niñas asintieron y fueron por sus amigos

La morena se recostó en la pared y suspiro, los ojos los tenia cristalinos, respiro profundo y camino a su habitación.

**Q: **Amor – entro al vestidor - ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura?

**R: **¿Has visto la casa? Se han pasado esta vez

**Q: **Son niñas

**R: **Nuestras hijas son más maduras que esto, entiendo que sean niñas, pero no permitiré que se comporten así, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Quinn sabía que los padres de Rachel, como los de ella, habían sido muy estrictos cuando se trataba de comportamiento, jamás le pusieron una mano encima y sabia que a Rachel tampoco y mucho menos sería capaz de golpear a sus hijas, pero si las castigaría y les enseñaría a cómo comportarse sin necesidad de recurrir a los golpes, simplemente hablando.

* * *

Las dos mujeres estaban acostadas en la cama, cada una veía el techo. La rubia no podía dormirse sin el contacto de su mujer y Rachel seguía pensando en lo ocurrió con sus hijas y tampoco podía dormir sin el contacto con su mujer.

**Q: **Rach

**R: **Mhm

**Q: **Te amo – se acerco a su mujer y la abrazo

**R: **También te amo – beso sus labios – No dejo de pensar en las niñas. ¿Crees que fui muy dura?

**Q: **Un poco, pero está bien, tienen que aprender a no hacer fiestas mientras nosotras no estamos – la morena asintió – ve a verlas y a darles el beso de buenas noches, se que mueres por hacerlo – Rachel se levanto de la cama – regresa pronto, quiero hacer el amor – la otra sonrió, tomo su bata y salió de la habitación

Entro a la habitación de su hija pequeña, estaba profundamente dormida, beso su cabeza y susurro "Buenas noches, mi amor". Salió fue a la habitación de Beth y repitió la misma acción, por ultimo entro al de Miranda, pero encontró a su hija mayor despierta

**Mi: **Mami – dijo en un susurro

**R: **Hola

**Mi: **Lo siento, mami – dijo al borde de las lágrimas. La morena se apresuro a llegar a ella y abrazarla

**R: **Esta bien, mi amor. Pero jamás deben volver a hacerlo

**Mi: **Lo sé, lo siento, pero nos dejamos llevar y se nos fue de las manos, no queríamos que todo esto terminara así – la morena asintió - ¿Sigue molesta?

**R: **Ya no – beso su cabeza – Igual siguen castigadas – la otra asintió – Duerme, princesa. Mañana hablaremos – la niña se acostó – Buenas noches, Mimi

**Mi: **Buenas noches, mami – Rachel beso su cabeza – te amo

**R: **También te amo, mi vida – dijo antes de salir de la habitación directo a la suya y pasar una buena noche con su mujer

Rachel jamás podría estar molesta con sus hijas, hicieran lo que hicieran, después de todos eran _sus niñas favoritas._

* * *

**Hola**

**Iba a subirlo hace un rato, pero estaban transmitiendo Glee Live! In Concert! no podía perdérmelo por lo que actualizo algo mas tarde. Llore como tonta con lo que transmitían de Cory en las propagandas :'(**

**Finn sera el padre de Melissa, de hecho, en "Deseo de amar" eran Finn-Rachel, pero mi mejor amiga odia su personaje por lo que para complacerla tuve que cambiarlo y poner Puck-Rachel, mas sus votos, pero en mi cabeza el padre de Melissa es Finn y aquí lo puse como era originalmente. Como dije Finn es uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

**No habrá Brittana, lo dije en los otros fics, la pareja no me gusta :/ Santana es una de mis favoritas, pero Brittany no y ellas como pareja me gustaban hasta que la volvieron real y la arruinaron.**

**El siguiente capitulo sera como se conocieron Rachel y Quinn, así que espero muchos reviews para subirlo.**

**Cuídense**** ;)**


	7. Historia de Amor

Beth llegaba a su casa algo fastidiada, sus amigos la habían invitado a una tarde de hamburguesas y mucho tocino en casa de Emily, pero ella seguía castigada y no podría asistir, aparte tenía una molesta tarea ¿una historia de amor? Que le pasa a esa profesora, ¿de dónde sacaría ella una historia de amor?

Rachel bajaba las escaleras tarareando una canción de Barbra, la rubiecita rodaba los ojos, su mama no dejaba la obsesión con esa mujer.

**B: **Mami – le hablo

La morena que venía distraída pego un salto tremendo, solo le falto el grito porque su cara estaba bastante pálida.

**R: **¡Bethany! – La otra rodo los ojos y Rachel cayo en cuenta de algo – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

**B: **He salido temprano y la mama de Emily me trajo… Marley – aclaro. Rachel asintió – Necesito tu ayuda con esta apestosa tarea

**R: **¿Tu? ¿Problemas con la tarea? – Agarro la hoja que tenía su hija - ¿En serio, Bethany?

**B: **¿Qué? El amor no es lo mío… Y no me digas así – la morena rodo los ojos – Ayúdame – chillo

**R: **Ok, ok. Mmm, ¿por dónde empezamos?

**B: **¿Los personajes tal vez?

**R: **Ok, pero bájale a la actitud que así no te ayudo – la otra asintió fastidiada - ¿Por qué no te inspiras en Romeo y Julieta?

**B: **Porque es muy cliché

**R: **Es muy cliché – dijo haciéndole burlas a su hija - ¿Qué?

**B: **Eres una niña. Le pediré ayuda a mama

**R: **Mama no está – le saco la lengua

**B: **¿Cuándo regresa?

**R: **Tarde

**B: **¿Qué tan tarde?

**R: **Tarde… Bethany

**B: **¡Mami! – quejo cruzada de brazos y Rachel comenzó a reír

Rachel disfrutaba eso, al igual que su mujer Beth se molestaba fácilmente y hacía gestos tan lindos que la morena solo para verlos las hacia rabiar.

**R: **Esta bien, te ayudare, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento como nos conocimos tu mama y yo? – Hubo un momento de silencio - ¿Qué pasa?

**B: **Nunca me has contado esa historia

**Me: **¿Qué historia? – aparecía en la cocina con su sonrisa

**R: **¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada

**Mi: **Mama fue por nosotras – respondía buscando una fruta que comer

**Q: **Hola, mis amores – besaba la cabeza de su hija y luego los labios de su mujer - ¿Qué historia le ibas a contar?

**R: **La nuestra – la rubia asintió – Quien quiera escucharla sígame – la morena salió y se sentó en el sofá más grande pensando que era seguida, pero se encontró sola - ¡Niñas!... ¡Amor!

-_¿Qué?_ – dijeron al unísono desde la cocina

**R: **¿Por qué no están aquí?

**Mi: **Dijiste "quien quiera escucharla" y yo no quiero hacerlo – dijo antes de llevarse otra galleta a la boca

**Me: **Yo tampoco – estaba con su móvil

Rachel miro a su mujer

**Q: **Lo siento, amor. Yo la viví, no necesito escucharla

La morena miro a su rubiecita con sus grandes ojos marrones. La niña resoplo

**B: **Yo quiero – dijo resignada y se sentó junto a su madre

**R: **Muy bien, ¿Dónde quede?

**B: **En el principio

**R: **Ah si

**Me: **Ya va – llegaba y se sentaba junto a su hermana, también aparecieron Quinn y Miranda

**Q: **No te íbamos a quedar mal – le guiño un ojo

**Mi: **Mama me obligo – fue honesta. La rubia rodo los ojos – Esta bien, yo la obligue a ella, pero no quería quedar mal

**R: **Lo sé, cariño, lo sé – beso la cabeza de su hija que se había sentado a su lado y su otra madre le gesticulo un "traidora" – Ahora comienzo

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto McKinley, iba con sus cuadernos en el pecho directo a su casillero, pero no se percato de una latina corriendo.

**S: **Cuidado, Berry

La tropezó haciendo que Rachel cayera al piso boca arriba, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo rojo "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto mentalmente ¿Tan duro había sido el golpe?

-Puedes salir de ahí cuando quieras – dijo una voz molesta

Rachel miro a los lados y se encontró con dos piernas siguió una de las piernas hasta arriba y se encontró con la entrepierna bajo una falda

**R: **¡Oh Dios! – se sentó y su cabeza toco el centro de la chica

La otra inmediatamente se movió pero no mucho, hacia fricción con la cabeza de Rachel que seguía ahí. En un movimiento rápido la morena se levanto quedando de frente con la chica.

Una rubia preciosa de ojos avellana, facciones perfectas y un corto traje de animadora, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola alta y la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una de sus lindas cejas levantada y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

**R: **Lo… Lo si-siento – estaba nerviosa por tanta belleza – No quería… no quería eso

-¿Sabes con quien te has metido?

**R: **Una animadora, lo sé, pero fue un accidente, Santana me ha empujado. Créeme si yo quisiera estar ahí abajo habría intentado otra cosa. No soy una pervertida – aclaro – Si lo fuera hubiese tocado más o alguna otra cosa – la rubia abrió los ojos – así como los chicos. Además esos uniformes no dejan mucho a la imaginación, son bastante cortos – seguía hablando mientras miraba el cuerpo de la otra chica – En fin… Rachel Berry – se presento con una sonrisa estirando su mano

La porrista la miro algo divertida, esa chica estaba algo loca y le faltaba un tornillo, pero estaba segura que la haría pasar buenos momentos.

-Quinn Fabray – se presento aceptando su mano – Capitana de las animadoras – la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba muerta

**R: **¡Oh Dios! – se lamento, granizados de por vida – No lo sabía, pensé que era Lauren, ¿Cómo las cambian tan rápido? – Quinn rio

**Q: **Soy mejor que Lauren – le guiño un ojo

**R: **No lo dudo – la veía de arriba abajo – Espero vayas a ver alguna de las presentaciones del Club Glee, yo soy la capitana

**Q: **¿Eres parte de ese grupo de perdedores? – la morena frunció el ceño

**R: **Ese grupo de perdedores llegara a las nacionales este año, liderados por mí obviamente – dijo con aires de superioridad

**Q: **Como digas, seguro ni cantas bien – la otra se ofendió

**R: **¿Cómo has dicho? Yo canto como los dioses… NO, los dioses me envidian porque soy superior a ellos – vaya que su ego era grande

**Q: **No te creo

**R: **Créelo, rubia. Superior – rodo los ojos – Ven al auditorio después de clases y lo probare

**Q: **Tengo entrenamiento

**R: **Te espero – dijo y se fue

**S: **¿No le harás nada? – pregunto sorprendida.

La rubia se había quedado viendo a la chica caminar, no, no le haría nada o por lo menos en público.

**Q: **Te veo luego, Santana – dijo y se fue dejando a la latina sola

* * *

Rachel estaba en el auditorio esperando la llegada de la rubia, pero no aparecía, se hacía tarde por lo que Rachel decidió dejar pasar el ensayo del día e irse. Quinn no llego.

La rubia estaba en la entrada del auditorio, quería entrar, pero debía ser fuerte, se haría desear un poco por lo que decidió retirarse y tal vez volver mañana.

* * *

La morena estaba en su casillero sacando los libros que usaría ese día

**S: **Hola pervertida – llegaba a molestar la latina – ¿También quieres ver bajo mi falda?

**R: **No me apetece, gracias. Aunque estoy segura que a ti si – le sonrió y se marcho

**S: **Me las pagaras, enano

**Q: **¿Con quién hablas?

**S: **Esa Berry – la rubia la miro – Insinuó algo que… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo

**Q: **No la molestes, Santana – le advirtió la rubia antes de irse

* * *

Quinn estaba en la entrada del auditorio, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas, se sentaba en la última butaca a escuchar cantar a esa morena de voz espectacular. Tenía razón, los dioses le debían tener envidia a la chica, pero jamás lo admitiría. Cuando la morena dejo de cantar Quinn se levantaba para salir.

**R: **¿Siempre harás lo mismo, – grito y la rubia se detuvo – Fingir que no vienes e ignorarme en los pasillos?- la rubia se volteo

**Q: **Tal vez

**R: **No me gusta que me ignoren – caminaba hacia ella

**Q: **¿Cómo piensas cambiar eso? – se acercaba también

**R: **Una cena – la otra se sorprendió y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas – El viernes a las 8pm paso por ti

**Q: **No he aceptado

**R: **Sé que estarás lista cuando llegue. Soy puntual y no me gusta esperar – beso su mejilla – Nos vemos

**Q: **Nos vemos – susurro con una sonrisa. Le encantaba Rachel Berry

**FIN FLASHBACK **

**B: **¿Esa es la gran historia de amor? – ironizo

**R: **Jamás dije que haya sido una GRAN historia de amor

**Me: **Que aburrido

**Mi: **¿Que viste cuando caíste?

**Q: **Un libro, le cayó en la cara

**B: **Su historia apesta

**R: **Cuidado con lo que dices

**Me: **La de los abuelitos es más interesante

Rachel miro a sus hijas casi ofendida, ¿Cómo esos viejos iban a ser más interesante que ellas?

**B: **Me quedo con lo cliché de Romeo y Julieta

**Q: **¿Qué hay del amor de madre e hija?

**Me: **Brave – grito emocionada, era una de sus películas favoritas

**B: **Buena idea, escribiré de eso – se levanto del sofá y se fue a su habitación, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo

**R: **Somos aburridas, amor – dijo derrotada poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su mujer – Mas que los viejitos de nuestros padres – lloriqueo

**Q: **Pero nuestra vida ha sido emocionante

**R: **Pero nuestro encuentro fue bastante aburrido - suspiro

**Q: **Metiste tu cabeza en mi entrepierna la primera vez que te vi – tenía el ceño fruncido

**R: **Fue amor a primera vista – suspiro recordando una de las partes favoritas de la anatomía de su mujer – ¡Auch! – se quejo

**Q: **Pervertida – le saco la lengua y subió las escaleras

**R: **Ya verás quien es la pervertida – subió tras su mujer a divertirse un rato

**B: **Mami – la detuvo saliendo de su habitación

**R: **Dime, princesa

**B: **Aunque su historia de amor fue bastante aburrida, estoy segura que omitieron cosas que seguro nos dirán cuando estemos más grande y probablemente nosotras no queramos saber de nuestras madres, así que he decido escribirla sobre la relación que tenemos nosotras tres y ustedes, el amor madres e hijas – Rachel sonrió, su hija hablaba muy rápido

**R: **Lo que escribas estará bien para nosotras y me pone feliz que quieras escribir sobre la relación que tenemos – la niña sonrió – te amo, mi amor

**B: **Te amo, mami – la abrazo

Rachel estaba bailando por dentro, no había nada mejor que los abrazos de su mujer o _sus niñas favoritas._

* * *

**Hola **

**Aquí**** otro capitulo antes de comenzar mi noche**

**Gracias por todos los reviews**

**Kimie12: No puedo poner a Kitty con Santana porque Kitty esta con Marley y tienen a Emily**

**Melisa360: No creo hacerlas parejitas de nadie porque son unas niñas, aunque quien sabe**

**El fic se centrara en Quinn, Rachel y las niñas no otras personas **

**Eso es todo por hoy. Que se diviertan y beban mucho.**


	8. Quiero Una Mascota Parte I

Para Quinn y Rachel nunca fue fácil negarles algo a sus hijas, lo que fuera ellas se lo daba o intentaban hacerlo. Muchas veces sus hijas pedían algo y ellas se lo daban, todo era risas y felicidad, pero luego se aburrían olvidándolo y querían otra cosa y volvían a los mismo, todo un ciclo. Miranda y sus juegos de mesa, Bethany y sus muñecas y Melissa y sus bicicletas, patines, patinetas, monopatines y muchas otras cosas, era la más exigente y como mimada de la rubia más grande, todo lo conseguía, pero había algo que Quinn no estaba dispuesta a aceptar en su casa, animales. No se confundan ella los ama, de hecho quería un perro, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y prioridades no lo tiene.

**Me: **Por favor, mami – la hacía ojitos

**Q: **No – volvió a responder por quinta vez

**Me: **No hará daño

**Q: **He dicho que no

**Me: **Pero solo estaría en el jardín o en mi habitación

**Q: **Ese animal no pisara mi casa – lo señalo

**Me: **No lo hará, lo llevo cargadito – hizo el gesto con su mano

**Q: **No – negó de nuevo

**B: **¿Cuándo a que sede? – intentaba apostar con su hermana

**Mi: **No creo, mama se ve molesta y al parecer la princesita no gana esta vez – Beth rodo los ojos

**B: **¿Apuestas o no?

**Mi: **Arreglar mi habitación una semana

**B: **Hecho – estrecharon sus manos

Las dos más grandes veían desde las banquetas de la cocina como su mama estaba en la entrada que daba a una parte del jardín trasero y su hermana pequeña estaba en el jardín tratando de convencer a su madre para tener una mascota.

**Me: **Mama de verdad no hará daño

**Q: **Un sapo no estará en mi casa – fue clara

**Me: **Pero es tan bonito – se lo acerco un poco y Quinn solo pudo verlo con asco

**Q: **¡No!

**Me: **Le diré a mami Rach, ella seguro acepta – dijo y fue por su madre que estaba en el jardín tomando sol

Quinn la vio irse esperando lo inevitable

Sonrió. 3… 2… 1

-Ahhhhh! – un grito se escuchó y una morena corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposa – Fuera, fuera

**B: **¿Qué pasa?

**R: **Melissa – señalo a su hija que venía confundida

**Q: **Su madre le tiene asco a los sapos – la morena veía al animal de mala forma – cucarachas, ratones, gusanos… - comenzó a enumerar mientras su esposa seguía tras su espalda

**Mi: **¿En serio, mami? ¿Un sapo? – pregunto burlona

**R: **Son asquerosos, verdes, feos y te ven como si te quisieran comer con esa gran boca – su mujer la abrazaba dándole cariño

**B: **¿Y los ratones que te hicieron?

**R: **También son asquerosos y se arrastran, aparte se meten donde no deben y… iugh – se estremeció al recordarlos

**Mi: **De acuerdo contigo

**Me: **Pero te gustan las serpientes

**R: **Son lindas – se defendió – sus hijas rodaron los ojos, su madre y su obsesión con Slytherin – Melissa – advirtió al ver que tenía intenciones de entrar a la casa con su "mascota" en las manos

**Me: **Pero la quiero de mascota – hizo puchero

**R: **Por supuesto que no

**Me: **Mami – intento con la rubia nuevamente

**Q: **No

**Me: **Pero…

**R-Q: **¡No!

**Me: **Bueno – se fue con su sapo

**R: **Y lo quiero a kilómetros de aquí

**Q: **Ya, amor, ya – la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello

**Mi: **Arreglaras mi habitación una semana – le susurro a su hermana

* * *

Era sábado en la casa Berry Fabray y como era de esperarse, día familiar. Miranda y Beth estaban bañándose en la piscina mientras sus dos madres preparaban la comida. Jugaban hasta que Beth se dio cuenta que su hermana pequeña salía tras un arbusto buscando algo, lo recogía y volvía tras el arbusto.

**B: **¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto a su hermana mayor señalando a su hermanita

**Mi: **No lo sé, ha estado rara estos días

**B: **¿Qué agarra tanto? – volvía a repetir la acción

**Mi: **Vamos a ver – salían de la piscina y seguía a su hermanita

**Me: **Aquí, señor come moscas – lo volvía a poner en su sitio – mama no debe verte

**B: **Lo has conservado – dijo asustando a la más pequeña que pego un brinco al igual que el señor come moscas. Melissa rápidamente corrió por el

**Me: **Mama me dejo quedármelo – sonrió con suficiencia – pero mami no debe enterarse

**B: **Tú debes arreglar mi habitación – le dijo a Miranda

**Me: **Por eso está aquí

**B: **No es justo, yo también quiero una mascota

**Me: **Pero no pueden preguntarle a mami Rach o sabrá que tengo el sapo

**Mi: **Entonces a mama

**Me: **Tampoco dijo que no le podía decir a nadie

**B: **Esta bien – dijo resignada - ¿volvemos a la piscina? – la otra asintió y se fueron

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde lo ocurrido. Melissa se la pasaba en el jardín con su nueva mascota y las otras dos niñas haciendo sus planes mientras Rachel y Quinn con sus trabajos y mimándose y mimando a sus niñas mientras podían.

Las dos madres estaban en su habitación disfrutando del cuerpo y amor que la otra le daba como todas las noches aprovechando que sus niñas dormían.

**R: **Me encanta tu abdomen – susurro mientras dejaba besos y mordiscos

**Q: **mmm… pensé que tu parte favorita era más abajo – tenía los ojos cerrados

**R: **Lo es, por eso lo guardo para el final – hablaba besando sus piernas

**Q: **¿Qué esperas? Me haces sufrir

**R: **Siente lo que sentí cuando no dejaste que me tocaras mientras tú me hacías sufrir y yo estaba amarrada al cabecero de la cama

**Q: **Me encanta esa imagen, se me hace agua la boca – su tono de voz era extremadamente sensual que Rachel casi llega al escucharlo

**R: **No te hare esperar más – susurro en su entrepierna logrando que su aliento caliente pegara y Quinn gimiera

Se escuchó un ruido, logrando que Rachel levantara la cabeza de su lugar favorito que aún no había tocado

**R: **¿Escuchaste eso?

**Q: **No, amor

**R: **Escuche algo

Otro ruido

**R: **Ahí está otra vez

**Q: **No hay ruido, mi vida. Ahora vuelve aquí y dame lo que me toca – exigía

**R: **Escuche algo, amor. Es un ruido, estoy segura

**Q: **No hay ruido, cielo – volvió a repetir – ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto al ver que se levantaba de la cama – Vuelve aquí – pidió cuando se colocó su bata azul de seda – Amor – llamo

**R: **Ven conmigo – pidió

Quinn se levantó de la cama todo su bata de seda negra y fue tras su esposa.

Verificaron las habitaciones de las niñas, pero no había ruido ahí, sus hijas dormían plácidamente, bajaron las escaleras, revisaron todo, pero tampoco.

Nuevo ruido

**R: **Ahí está de nuevo

**Q: **Lo escuche

**R: **Viene de la cochera… ¿Y si es un ladrón?

**Q: **Tenemos demasiada seguridad

**R: **¿Paparazzi? – la rubia rodaba los ojos

**Q: **Vamos a ver

**R: **¡Espera! – la detenía al ver que comenzaba a caminar

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Llevemos algo para defendernos – buscaba por el lugar – Ya va – corría escaleras arriba y luego bajo con dos objetos en mano – Un bate para ti y un palo de hockey para mi

**Q: **Melissa se molestara porque le tocaste sus cosas

**R: **Yo se las compre

**Q: **Pero…

**R: **¡Quinn! – la rubia se callo

**Q: **Bien, vamos rápido que quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo… o sin ti –le saco la lengua cuando su esposa la miro indignada

**R: **Espero que sean solo tú y tu hermosa mano

**Q: **Tal vez – se adelantó a su esposa

**R: **¿Tal vez? – la miro incrédula y la rubia comenzó a reír

**Q: **Es broma, cielo. Jamás podría hacerlo sin ti – besos sus labios

Siguieron besándose un rato más y podían seguir lo que tenían en la habitación, pero el ruido, nuevamente, las interrumpió.

**Q: **Acabemos con esto – tomaba el bate lista para darle a la pelota

**R: **Que sexy – se relamió los labios

Las dos mujeres caminaron a la puerta entraron y encendieron la luz

**R-Q: **¿Qué carajo? – dijeron al unísono

* * *

**Hola**

**Aqui otro capitulo, espero les guste**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos**


	9. Quiero Una Mascota Parte II

**R-Q: **¿Qué carajo? – dijeron al unísono

**R: **¡Mi bebe! – Corrió hasta abrazarle - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

**Q: **¡Rachel! ¿Podrías dejar de hablarle a tu auto?

**R: **Es uno de mis amores Quinn y le han roto un faro, ¿Cómo quieres que este? – Sollozaba mirando su Aston Martin Vanquish – Además ¿Qué pasaría si le hubiesen hecho algo a tu amado McLaren?

**Q: **No lo digas… ¡AH! – Corrió a su auto - ¿Quién lo hizo? – señalaba el pequeño rayón que tenía justo en la puerta

Volvieron a escuchar un ruido esta vez mayor. Las mujeres se miraron y fueron tras el ruido de quien fuera el causante de que sus autos estuvieran así.

**Q: **¿Esto es una mano? – veía la huella sobre la pintura de su Nissan Altima blanco

**R: **Una muy chiquita

**Q: **Esto es muy raro

Volvía el ruido con otro sonido. Las chicas caminaron hasta encontrándose con algo que no se imaginaban.

**R: **Esto no puede ser verdad

**Q: **Eso es un…

**R: **Mono – completo

**Q: **¿Qué hace un mono en mi casa? – pregunto molesta

**R: **No lo sé, Quinn. Estoy igual que tu – dijo irritada, ese mono había roto uno de los faros de su bebe – Llamare a seguridad – camino a la puerta seguida de su esposa

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las niñas se despertaron un poco más tarde como cada domingo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a sus madres malhumoradas en la cocina

**Me: **¡Buenos días! – Saludo animada - ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? – pregunto con una sonrisa luego de darle un beso a su mami Rach y muchos besos a su mami Quinn, era quien más la complacía

**Q: **Aquí tienes, mi amor – ponía frente a ella su desayuno favorito, panqueques

**Me: **¿Por qué esa cara de amargada, mami? – pregunto tranquilamente recibiendo una mirada casi asesina, casi porque Rachel no podía darle una mirada completamente asesina a una de sus princesas

**R: **Come, Melissa Alexandra

**B:**Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – dijo llegando a ellas besando a la rubia y por ultimo a la morena con un abrazo que mejoro un poco el ánimo de Rachel

**Mi: **Por su cara parece que ni siquiera durmió – dijo viéndola – Buenos días – beso a Quinn y luego a Rachel – no estas molesta, mami, yo te amo – la abrazo

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir más rápido, le encantaba que sus hijas que le dijeran lo mucho que la amaban.

**R: **Yo también te amo, cielo. A todas – miro a sus otras niñas – Y si es verdad, no he dormido

**Me: **¿Por qué?

**Q: **Encontramos un mono en la cochera y le partió un faro al bebe de su mami – explico tranquilamente – Es un poco exagerada, lo sé – la morena frunció el ceño

Beth se movió incomoda en su asiento viendo a su hermana mayor que estaba igual que ella.

**R: **¿Exagerada? Lo dice que la que casi mata a los pobres hombres de seguridad porque el mono se subió a su amado auto

**Me: **¿Dónde está el mono? Quiero verlo

**Q: **Se lo han llevado al zoo… y no iba a matarlos, pensaba despedirlos – la otra rodo los ojos

**R: **Estas de buen humor porque no era un rayón, simplemente una mancha – dijo imitando a su mujer

**Q: **No entiendo como un mono entro a la casa – dijo ignorando el comentario de su esposa

**R: **Tendremos que revisar las cámaras de vigilancia

**Mi: **¿Hay… hay cámaras? – pregunto nerviosa

**R: **Por supuesto, cielo

**B: **¿El mono estará bien? – pregunto triste, pero tenía que disimular lo más que podía

**Q: **Si, no te preocupes por el – le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarla, ella sabe el amor de su hija por los animales

* * *

**B: **¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos? Nos verán y nos castigaran de por vida… HA ROTO UN FARO DEL BEBE DE MAMI – grito

Beth caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su hermana mayor y esta solo la seguía con la mirada

**B: **¿Y si nos envía a un internado? He oído cosas de los internados

**Mi: **¿Qué cosas?

**B: **¡Cosas!... Y-y no podre modelar de nuevo y tú no podrás bailar y mi vida estará arruinada – se tiraba a la cama dramáticamente

**Mi: **Beth, cálmate. Creo que debemos decirles la verdad – la otra la miro aterrada - ¿Qué? Es lo mejor. A Melissa la dejaron tener una mascota por lo que es justo que nosotras también tengamos una – la otra asintió no muy convencida

**B: **Pero es el auto de mami

**Mi: **Mami nos ama más

**B: **¿Segura? – la otra rodo los ojos

**Mi: **Por supuesto, Bethany. Vamos – halo a su hermana hacia la puerta, le dirían la verdad a su madre

* * *

Rachel hablaba por teléfono y se escuchaba muy molesta, caminaba de un lado a otro y hacia muchos gestos con sus brazos, con un grito corto la llamada, se sentó en el sofá, se masajeo la sien y suspiro.

**Q: **¿Qué ocurre, amor? – se sentaba a su lado

**R: **No encuentran en faro – decía molesta – Ya le pedí a Mark que moviera cielo y tierra

**Q: **Lo encontrara, estoy segura – trato de calmarla un poco sobándole la espalda de arriba abajo

**R: **Quiero acabar con el irresponsable que dejo al mono suelto

**Q: **Vamos, Rach. Creo que estas exagerando

**R: **Si, tienes razón, pero así como entro ese mono puede entrar cualquier persona y… ¿y si le hacen daño a las niñas?

**Q: **No pasara nada, amor. Estamos seguras – beso su mejilla – te amo mucho, mucho, mucho – por cada mucho le picaba las costillas lo que hacía a Rachel reír

**R: **Ya para, Quinn – pedía entre risas

**Q: **¿Por qué? Amo tu risa – sonreía con adoración

Entre tantas risas y juegos se percataron que sus dos hijas mayores estaban en el primer escalón de la escalera viéndolas

**Q: **¿Qué hacen ahí? Venga – le hizo seña para que se acercaran - ¿Por qué tan solas?

**B: **Queremos hablar con mami – dijo viendo a la morena

**R: **¿De qué?

Beth iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor

**Mi: **De lo mucho que te amamos y lo poco que nos gusta verte molesta – la abrazo

**R: **Yo también las amo – halo a Beth para que se uniera a la brazo y Quinn también lo hizo

**Me: **¿Por qué nos abrazamos? – preguntaba la morenita más pequeña que llegaba a la sala y las encontraba todas cariñosas por lo que no dudo en unirse

**Q: **Porque nos amamos – respondió tranquila sentándose en las piernas de su esposa - ¿Quieres ir a ver la grabación de las cámaras? – la morena asintió y ambas se levantaron

**Me: **¿Podemos verla? – pregunto emocionada. Las otras dos asintieron y juntas se fueron seguidas de dos niñas muy nerviosas.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn estaban concentradas en la pantalla viendo todo detalladamente, Melissa estaba fastidiada porque no ocurría nada emocionante y Beth y Miranda solo se miraban nerviosas.

**B: **Es hora de hablar, antes que sea demasiado tarde – le susurro a su hermana

En eso paso. La cara de Rachel cambiaba y sus ojos se abrían de manera exagerada, Quinn frunció el ceño y Miranda se dio cuenta que era tarde, sus madres lo sabían.

**Q: **Al salón – fue lo único que dijo y salió de la habitación seguida de su esposa que estaba algo shockeada y Melissa seguía a sus madres

* * *

Cuando Beth y Miranda llegaron al salón encontraron a Rachel y Quinn sentadas en el sofá de dos plazas con los brazos cruzados, Miranda estaba en el sofá de tres plazas esperando por sus hermanas que se sentaron rápidamente.

**Q: **Estamos esperando una explicación – rompió el silencio

**B: **Lo sentimos – dijo con la cabeza gacha – no pensamos que iba a romper el faro, fue un accidente

**Mi: **Nosotras queríamos una mascota

**R: **Eso quedo terminantemente prohibido, pensé que había sido clara cuando le dije a Melissa que no podía tener un sapo

**B: **Pero, mami, ella tiene el sapo en el jardín – acuso sin querer y Melissa la miro de mala forma que era observada por su madre

**Me: **No es cierto – se defendió

**Mi: **Claro que sí, mama le dio permiso de quedárselo

**R: ¿**Tu qué? – miro a su mujer incrédula

**Q: **¿yo que? – Tampoco lo creía – Yo no le he dado permiso a nadie de conversar un sapo, a mí tampoco me gustan, amor – se defendió ante la mirada de su esposa - ¿Por qué dices eso? – miro a su hija más grande

**B: **Melissa no los dijo – la defendió, no dejaría morir a su hermana

**R: **Melissa – dijo en tono de advertencia

**Me: **Esta bien, lo admito, mentí, pero tú no aceptas mis mascotas y yo si quería una – dijo molesta y cruzada de brazos – no es justo

**R: **Muy bien. Están castigadas… las tres – agrego al ver la cara de victoria de su hija pequeña – Por mentir – le aclaro antes que dijera algo – Ocultar cosas, tener un sapo y un mono en la casa… Y no tendremos mascotas – dijo y salió al jardín - _QUIERO AL SAPO FUERA DE MI CASA_ - grito

**Me: **Mami – pidió ayuda

**Q: **Lo siento, Melissa has fallado – se levantó del sofá y camino al jardín a buscar a su esposa

**Mi: **Te recomiendo que los saques antes que…

**-**_AHHHHHHHH! – _tarde, el sapo había encontrado a la morena

* * *

Quinn estaba dormida en su cama después de una buena sesión de sexo con su esposa. Toco el otro lado buscando el cuerpo de su mujer y poder abrazarla como tanto la gustaba, pero no encontró nada y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama y la bata de su esposa no estaba, inmediatamente se puso la suya y fue averiguar dónde estaba.

La única luz que se veía en el pasillo provenía de la habitación donde estaban los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad, camino hasta ella y la encontró viendo fijamente la pantalla.

**Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?

**R: **Estoy viendo el video, quiero saber quién les entrego el mono

**Q: **Amor, no se ve nada, ellas llegaron con el

**R: **¿De dónde lo van a sacar? Y lo peor es que no quieren decir nada. Están cubriendo a alguien

Y sí que lo estaban haciendo. La cena fue un interrogatorio para las dos Berry-Fabray más grandes, ninguna decía nada, sobre todo Miranda, era la más fuerte de las tres y a la que más costaba sacarle las cosas, tenía unos muros muy altos y fuertes. Rachel se sentía horrible por no poder conseguir eso de sus hijas, sobre todo de esas dos que eran sus niñas y sus más grandes debilidades, aunque Melissa también lo es, ella tiene más conexión con las dos mayores.

**R: **¿Con quién llegaron?

**Q: **Pasarían el día con Sam y Emily

**R: **¿Dónde estaba Melissa? – pregunto pues ella había ido unos días a Nueva York por una entrevista

**Q: **Con Kurt – vio cómo su mujer arrugaba la cara – Es una niña, amor

**R: **No me gusta ese niñito – la otra rodo los ojos y decidió ignorar eso ultimo – ¿Cómo regresaron las niñas?

**Q: **Las trajo Marley – vio cómo su esposa revisaba la lista de visitantes - ¿Qué ocurre?

**R: **No está el nombre de Marley – dijo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Santana vino a verte?

**Q: **No, de hecho, tengo días sin verla – Quinn entendió todo en ese momento

**R: **Esa idiota – dijo entre dientes – Me tendrá que pagar el faro de mi auto – salió de la habitación refunfuñando y Quinn reía algo divertida, le gustaba la Rachel molesta ¿y por qué negarlo? También la excitaba un poco

**Q: **Amoooor – llamo, pensaba seguir hasta el amanecer con su chica

* * *

Tres semanas después Rachel estaba en uno de sus autos de regreso a casa, Quinn había mandado a un chofer por ella porque no podría ir a recogerla. La morena iba mirando el paisaje cuando el auto se detuvo en un semáforo y justo frente a una tienda de mascotas donde un pequeño cachorro miraba por la vidriera, su corazón no lo soporto.

**R: **Detén el auto, por favor – le pidió al chofer sin dejar de ver al cachorro – Se bajó del auto y camino a la tienda de mascotas – Hola – dijo al entrar, las dependientes la reconocieron y sonrieron nerviosas

La morena camino a donde estaba en pequeño animal, una Beagle tricolor y junto a ella una Golden Retriever, dos hermosas cachorritas que hizo a Rachel morir de amor. Se volteo a las dependientes.

**R: **Me las llevo – dijo

Después de todo el papeleo y comprar las cosas necesarias para los cachorros salió de la tienda con sus dos nuevos miembros de la familia en brazos. Moría por ver las caras de sus hijas y de su mujer.

**R: **Estoy en casa – grito, pero nadie le prestó atención y tampoco llegaron los cuerpos de sus hijas a recibirla

Salió al jardín y se encontró con sus hijas y su mujer jugando un partido de tenis, ninguna la vio acercarse a la cancha, cuando se detuvieron decidió dejar entrar a las dos pequeñas a la cancha para que las sorprendieran.

Beth estaba acostada completamente agotada y molesta, de nuevo habían perdido, eso le pasaba por ser buena hija y sentir lastima por su madre cuando ninguna de ellas quería estar en su equipo. Cerró los ojos para calmar su cuerpo agitado cuando sintió cosquillas en sus piernitas, miro y vio a la Beagle.

**B: **¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo sorprendida

**Me: **Miren – señalo a la Golden que olfateaba la pelota

**Mi: **¿De dónde han salido? – se acercaba a su riba hermana

Quinn busco con su mirada algo que le indicara de donde habían venido y se encontró con la sonrisa de su esposa que las miraba desde la entrada de la cancha

**Q: **Fuiste tú – susurro con una sonrisa

**Me: **Mami – corrió a sus brazos y luego le siguieron sus otras hijas

- Gracias, gracias – dijeron las voces de sus hijas a la vez

**Q: **¿Y esto?

**R: **Una sorpresa – su sonrisa era enorme – Los vi y no lo dude en traerlos a casa

La rubia estaba emocionada y agradecida hace mucho quería un perrito.

**R: **Creo que fui muy dura con decir que no tendríamos una mascota, pero estaba muy molesta – Miranda y Beth bajaron la cabeza – Pero ya está todo bien, ustedes aprendieron, el faro de mi bebe está arreglado y he complacido a mis mujeres

**Q: **¿Cómo les llamaremos? – pregunto desde el suelo con las dos cachorritas

- Cece – señalaron a la Beagle – Rockey – ahora la Golden – dijeron sus hijas

**R: **Me imaginaba una pelea por los nombres y estuve muy cerca de traer un Pomerania. Me hubiese gustado un gato, pero Beth y tu son alérgicas – le dijo a su mujer que estaba junto a ella mientras sus hijas jugaban con los cachorros

**Q: **Me gustaría un Bulldog Francés – dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

**R: **Lo que quieras, mi amor. Mañana vamos por el – beso sus labios

Rachel no le importaba complacerlas solo para ver las sonrisas del _amor de su vida_ y _sus niñas favoritas._

* * *

**Otro cap! Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo**

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos**

**Espero muchos reviews**


End file.
